Raised from Ashes
by Blanc Expression
Summary: Born in hate,unable to reannounce his instincts, a fox is raised in ThunderClan with struggle dragging his every step. As he struggles to remain worthy of the Clans, darkness from inside him waits for a chance to rise. ABANDONED
1. Allegiances

**Greetings!**

**This is my first fanfic. I am not asking you to go lenient on me, but to review even harsher. **

**_Summary: Last of the fiendish spawn, born in hate, and unable to reannounce his instincts, Ashespaw is a fox in ThunderClan. As he struggles to remain worthy of the Clans, darkness lurks in every corner, waiting for a chance to rise. _**

**It is not as straight forward as it sounds. I've read a few fics about Firestar adopting the fox cubs from _The Sight_. They were complete bull. So I decided to attempt something of the similar ideals.**

**Okay, here it goes.... **

**~Blanc**

**-----**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Salmonstar- gray and white tom with striking salmon-pink eyes. Finding that she could not find a name suitable for him, Blossompelt just called him 'Kit' until his eyes changed into salmon-pink. Is a just leader and has a sense of what's right or wrong, but his heart clouds his logic

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

**Deputy:** Quailfeather- brown-gray tom with serious brown eyes. He is wiser than any cat, and is Salmonstar's closest friend, also the logical one. His strategies usually work, and he is very modest about his brilliance.

**Medicine Cat:** Brookstream- light gray-brown she-cat. She has a strong connection with StarClan, and very good with herbs. Typically, she is gentle, but gets jealous easily.

**Warriors:**

Redpelt- huge reddish tom with a great sense of humor and scarred pelt. Despite his fearsome looks and gigantic size, Redpelt has a soft spot of kits, pretty she-cats, corny jokes, and lots of food. His mate is Silvermist, who is almost the exact opposite of him. Apprentice: Tinypaw

Dappledleaf-gray with darker flecks she-cat with green eyes. She adopted the fox Ashespaw, making her have a dropout out of popularity and causing a drift between her and her mate Lionclaw. She would do anything to defend her adopted son from prosecutors.

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Lionclaw- a dark golden tabby tom with blue eyes. He was devoted to Dappleleaf before she adopted "that filth", creating a rift between them. Since then, it was rumored that he refused to have kits with her. His affections now turn to Pigeonflight, even though she is mamy moons older.

Darktail- a black tom with amber eyes, brother to Redpelt. Is somewhat grouchy and spiteful. He was most reluctant to take Ashespaw as his apprentice, but grudgingly admitted that he was a good apprentice.

Apprentice: Ashespaw

Badgerstripe-white tom with a black stripe down his back. He absolutely hates Ashespaw, and tries to end the friendship between Ashespaw and Fawnpaw without much success. He is very ambitious, but a loyal warrior.

Apprentice: Vervainpaw

[X]Brambletail- golden tabby tom with dark brown eyes.

Pigeonflight- pale brown-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Her mate used to be Snowclaw, until he died from serious injuries from a brutal fox attack. They one kit together, but it was stillborn. Despite that her mate died in a fox attack, she does not blame Ashespaw, and welcomes him like an old friend. She is protective and a great hunter. Lionclaw frequently shows her his affection, but she doesn't return them. She remains loyal to her Snowclaw, and her friend Dappleleaf. She is eager for new gossip, and is considered quite a chatterbox.

[X] Snowclaw- a white tom. His mate was Pigeonflight, but their sole kit was stillborn. Still, he remained faithful to her until his untimely death.

Butterflywing- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Cats said that she used to be an outgoing, happy-go-lucky she-cat who had a nose in everyone's business, not to mention very playful. But when her beloved twin sister, Featherrain, died, her mind became deranged and crazed. Now she lives with the elders, sheltered and cared. Occasionally, she has fierce, angry fits, and gets violent, but normally she is almost sane and very harmless. She cannot stand Ashespaw, for it reminds her how her sister died in the paws of a fox.

**Apprentices:**

Tinypaw- if you describe him in one word, it would definitely not be tiny. Slightly larger, taller, and more muscled than the average tom, Mapleleaf was just having some fun when she named him. Is a quiet observer and kind of shy among other cats older than him or the opposite gender. He is midnight black with warm hazel eyes. His best friend is Fawnpaw and Ashespaw.

Gingerpaw- a ginger tom with green eyes. He is a descendant of Firestar, and attains some of his ancestor's best qualities. He is smart, talented, athletic, handsome, confident, brilliant, and superb at flirting. His biggest flaws are personal pride, jealousy, and cowardiness. He knows he can woo any female, except Fawnpaw. This drives him crazy, and makes him flirt with her even more, even though she doesn't return his affections.

Fawnpaw- pale gold she-cat with the dark blue eyes. She isn't as pretty as her mother and Stormpaw, but has her father's kindness. She despises bloodshed, and is very gentle, but can be fierce when it is needed, especially when defending friends. Has a small crush on Tinypaw. Her best friend is Ashespaw.

[X] Cloudpaw- white tom with yellow eyes. Very grave and quiet. Died at a young age in a brutal fox attack.

Stormpaw- exact copy of her mother, Silvermist, inside out. She is bad-tempered to her older sister Fawnpaw, and finds Fawnpaw funny to bully around because of her kind spirit and friendship to a fox.

Ashespaw- a red fox with amber eyes. He is constantly surrounded by whispers of his heritage, but is determined to prove them wrong, though his natural fiendish fox instincts get in the way. He is rather snappy and elusive, which can be misunderstood as unfriendliness. He is curious in everything, and wonders occasionally what life would be like if he was still with his birth family. His best friend is Fawnpaw, who he owns her his life.

**Queens****: **

Mapleleaf- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is nice, and like the rare few pawful of cats, she doesn't hate Ashespaw. Is a close friend and consoler to Dappleleaf. **Mate:** Salmonstar **Kits:** Pebblekit, Brookstream, Tinypaw

Silvermist- erotic, extremely exquisite silver she-cat with beautiful blue eyes that are highlighted with hints of silver. She has a slender form, delicate muzzle, dainty paws, and the sleekest fur of all Clans. Although pretty, she is typically useless, because when she was an apprentice, toms of all ages kept on providing her prey, trying to woo the attractive she-cat, so she didn't have to catch it herself. Has a bad temper, likes to be the center of attention, and constantly grooming her shiny pelt. She is constantly flirting with toms, and embraces the lustful attention. **Mate:** Redpelt **Kits:** Goosekit, Frogkikit, Heatherkit, Stormpaw, Fawnpaw

[X]Ravenflight- black she-cat with ice blue eyes. She died defending the nursery from foxes. Her kits Crowkit and Birchkit were thus given to Silvermist to nurse. **Mate:** Badgerstripe **Kits:** Crowkit, Birchkit, Lionclaw, Gingerpaw

**Elders:**

Blossompelt- a once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat (Blossomkit in the Power of Three). Her mate is Toadfoot. Her kits are: Salmonstar, Featherrain, Butterflywing.

Frostheart- White she-cat with blue eyes, a descendant of the great Doveflight, a powerful she-cat. She was very wise in her time, but she has gone slightly batty over the years. Her mate is unknown, and her kits are Quailfeather and Redpelt.

Toadfoot- a black-and-white tom with gray paws (Toadkit in the PoT). His mate is Blossompelt. Very cranky, and likes to bicker with Breezepelt to see who is the grouchiest at Gatherings. Of course, Breezepelt wins most of the time.

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Minnowstar- a fairly young small gray she-cat with amber eyes. She is strict and merciless, but just. Her hostility towards Ashespaw influences her Clan's reaction.

**Deputy: **Crowtalon- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Hollythorn- prickly dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Blackfur- heavy-set black tom

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Tansyheart- black she-cat with amber-red eyes

Treefoot- long legged dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Lightpaw

[X] Tigerstripe- orange tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Smoketail- smoky gray tom

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Owltalon- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

[X] Thistletail- long-haired tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw- black tom

Lightpaw- pretty gray and white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Petalpaw- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Marshpaw- dark tom with amber eyes

Goldenpaw- fluffy ginger she-cat

Queens:

Juniperfoot- gray-blue she-cat with dark green eyes. Mate: Tigerstripe Kits: Goldenpaw, Petalpaw, Rainpaw, Yewkit

Hawkflight- red-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Owltalon Kits: Cloverkit, Dustkit

Elders:

Yarrowfur- ginger she-cat with light amber eyes.

Eaglewing- dark tabby tom with white belly, muzzle, and paws and amber eyes.

**WindClan:**

**Leader:** Silentstar- a black tom with no opinion about Ashespaw whatsoever. He believes in second chances, but knows when a punishment is justly deserved. He had lost his voice in a battle, and now relies on his deputy or mate to translate his signs.

**Deputy:** Squirreltail- ginger tom with a bushy tail

Apprentice- Dewpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Puddlenose- gray and white tom

**Warriors:**

Brairthorn- a brown tabby she-cat who is accquantaines with Dapple_. Her mate is Sparrowwing.

Sparrowwing- speedy gray tom with amber eyes. His mate is Briarthorn.

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Harewhisker- lean light brown tom with long whiskers

Barkpelt- long haired brown tabby tom

Drifwoodtail- gray tom

Lilypond- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw- pretty white she-cat

**Queens****:**

Roseleaf- pretty brown gray she-cat. Mate: Squirreltail Kits: Briarthorn, Flamepaw

Sandfire- light ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Mate: Nightstar Kits: Flyingkit, Dewpaw Sparrowing

Leafpelt- black she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Mate: Harewhisker

**Elders:**

Breezepelt- cranky tom, oldest cat in all the Clans. He has lived for a surprisingly long time. He likes to bicker with Toadfoot at Gatherings to see who is the grouchiest, but he is friends with the ThunderClan tom. He sees something special in the lonely fox at ThunderClan, but doesn't dare to admit that out loud. His beloved Heathertail died moons ago to greencough, making him even more unbearable.

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Graystar- gray and white tom

Apprentice: Elderpaw

**Deputy:** Stonefoot- sleek light gray she-cat

Apprentice: Tanpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Zenithcloud- misty gray she-cat with dreamy blue eyes

Apprentice: Reefpaw

**Warriors:**

Amberpelt- beautiful amber colored she-cat with blue eyes (distant relative of the great Leopardstar and some Tigerstar blood)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Heatherwind- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Runningstorm- dark gray tom

Almondpelt- light brown tom

Brackenclaw- bracken colored tom

Swiftheart- gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Elderpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Reefpaw- reddish-ginger tom

Dawnpaw- pretty creamy colored she-cat

Tanpaw- tan colored tom

**Queens****:**

Lightningflash- light ginger she-cat with dark gray eyes. Mate: Runningstorm Kits: Littlekit, Gorsekit, Meadowkit

Robinfeather- red-gold she-cat. Mate: Graystar Kits: Dawnpaw, Elderpaw, Larchkit, Fernkit.

**Elders:**

Stumptail- dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Sootlily- light gray tabby she-cat with blinded yellow eyes

Jaggednose- dark gray tom


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Raaahhh!" Dappleleaf yowled as she charged into battle. The cold air ruffled up her speckled gray pelt as she ran, and the bodies of other charging cats brushed against her. The sounds of snarling cats filled the midnight air, along with the yipping of attacking foxes.

Dappleleaf's claws ripped the skin of a fox's throat. Its dying gurgle grimly satisfied the young warrior that it was dead. . She spat out red fur in disgust, and continued battling for the Clan, her heart pounding throughout the whole time.

The foxes had started camping around the four Clans around the lake three moons ago, sneaking in and out of their territory like smoke, but leaving a trail of murder and blood. Cats on patrols were found dead and their bodies twisted in unnatural ways, their throats bearing the evidence of fox claws tearing at them. Soon the foxes grew bolder and began attacking the Clans in open battle, shedding blood everywhere. The Clans were now in terrifying chaos, and the foxes continued mercilessly to slay them all, determined to conquer the Clan cats with a hefty paw. Now they were attacking ThunderClan.

As she bravely fought the intruders, her strength was slowly waning. Her last battle with a female fox had injured her shoulder, leaving the she-cat limping badly in the mist of the battle.

"_Noooooooooooo!"_

Dappleleaf's head jerked up and she headed towards the anguish sound. It was Butterflywing. Dappleleaf raced towards her voice, heart beating wildly, thinking of horrible things that could have happened to her friend since kithood. _Oh StarClan, please, not my best friend!_

But it wasn't Butterflywing. She was bleeding from injuries, but the look on her face was a new world of pain and hurt. She let out another heart-rending wail as she stared down at the lifeless form near her paws. Dappleleaf gawked in shock, feeling so numb that she almost didn't notice that rain was coming down. A rain drop splashed on her nose, and Dappleleaf ignored the splash. All she cared right now was her friend. Her friend who was in trouble.

"She won't wake up!" Butterflywing cried out hysterically, nudging the still body of Featherrain. With an unpleasant lurch from her stomach, Dappleleaf saw that the dead cat was their medicine cat, their only healer. Dappleleaf suppressed a wail of grief for her fallen friend.

"No… please…" The arin was now increasing, as if StarClan was mourning the loss of the gentle she-cat. Dappleleaf gently nuzzled Butterflywing, who was staring at her slain sister in shock.

"She won't wake up, never again," Dappleleaf whispered soothingly into Butterflywing's ear. "Featherrain has gone to the place where the star shine and the cats purr with joy." Dappleleaf blinked back her own tears. Butterflywing looked up at her with sad eyes, tears making little streams in her fur. Then Butterflywing screamed.

To Dappleleaf, the whole battle, the whole _world_ stopped just to hear her friend scream. It was so unearthly, so poignant, and so sorrowful. But Butterflywing slowly started bristling in anger, and soon she was just a quivering mass of mindless rage. Dappleleaf took a step back in horror as Butterflywing's eyes hardened with a maniacal light.

"NO!" In awe, Dappleleaf watched as Butterflywing slay foxes five at a time. They fell down like leaves, an expression of shock still on their lifeless faces. Her friend was in battle frenzy, lusting for revenge. Blood splashed everywhere, diluted by the rain.

"Who killed my sister?" Butterflywing roared. "Featherrain! I will find you, you cannot hide! Coward, face me!" Cats around her ducked, for she seemed too insane to notice who she was attacking. Dappleleaf stood their, vaguely aware that she was very vulnerable at the moment.

"Dappleleaf! Watch out!" yowled Fawnpaw. Dappleleaf had barely a heartbeat to feel irritated at the young apprentice, who was too young to fight, and was suppose to take shelter with the elders. Dappleleaf whirled around as a fox lunged at her. She cursed her stupidity, and slashed at the fox's soft belly, missing only by half a mouse-length. The fox turned towards her, leering at her. She ducked, but the blood-soaked paw cuffed her head painfully, and she fell to the ground. The stinging pain made Dappleleaf hesitate for a mere second. That was all the fox needed. Yipping, the fox bared its teeth to finish the blow. It suddenly froze, and fell down. A dark ginger tabby tom stood over the fallen fox, muscles flexing.

"One outsider down," he spat, and looked at Dappleleaf. "What were you doing? You could have been killed!" Lionclaw took a step towards her, and briefly pressed his muzzle against hers. "I'm so glad you are still alive."

Dappleleaf found her voice. "I… me too." She licked her mate's cheek tenderly before he ran back into the fray. Despite of the battle, she still flushed, savoring the warmth of his breath next to hers. She shooked her head impatiently, which brought shoots of pain into her skull.

Dappleleaf abandoned her former enemy's carcass and weaved through the battle, defending herself from vicious foxes. After snapping the neck of a young dog fox, she twisted around in shock. She heard another battle cry. Although the rain was heavy, she could make out the lithe bodies of… WindClan? Followed by the skinny cats, there was RiverClan, who looked comfortable in the rain. The new cats' eyes shone with vigor and strength, and they snarled, leaped, attacked, at the foxes.

Amazed, Dappleleaf watched in fascination as the foxes yipped in fright, and were killed seconds later. The bedraggled ThunderClan cats yowled, and they attacked the foxes with renewed hope. Dappleleaf joined the fight, heart soaring as the foxes were slowly retreating back. She slew another fox with her claws, and barreled into another vixen. Yipping and yowling, the foxes retreated back into the forest, running away.

Dappleleaf sighed with relief as the last fox was sent away into the forest. She collapsed on the spot, breathing heavily. Her head was still sore, and she could feel blood on her head.

"Hey, Dappleleaf!" A brown tabby she-cat padded towards Dappleleaf, and she hastily rose her feet to greet the WindClanner.


	3. Ch 1: To a New Begining

**Ah, I forgot the disclaimer last time. Here it is now: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Btw, much thankies to my reviewers! It makes me feel loved… **

**~Blanc**

___

"Hello, Briarthorn," Dappleleaf greeted warmly. She was immensely relieved that her good friend was here. "How are things going with you and Squirreltail?" she teased, remembering the handsome ginger tom that Briarthorn liked a few moons ago.

"Gone. He was cheating on me," Briarthorn said dismissively. "I knew he was just a pile of crowfood from the start. However…" Briarthorn added shyly, "My mate is Sparrowwing." As if her words had summoned the gray tom, Sparrowwing walked up to the two she-cats, panting. He was one of the WindClan cats who had chased after the foxes.

"Sparrowwing!" Briarthorn gasped, and rushed up to her mate. Sparrowwing licked her ear warmly, and the two promptly started staring into each others eyes with adoration. After a few heartbeats of this, Dappleleaf cleared her throat loudly, slightly amused.

"Have you seen Butterflywing?" Dappleleaf asked urgently.

"Who? Oh, you mean the crazy tortoiseshell. Ouch!" Sparrowwing glared at his mate, nursing his sore paw. "Whaddya do that for?"

"Obviously, tact doesn't run in the family, does it?" Briarthorn retorted.

"It is not my fault that Breezepelt is my grandfather," Sparrowwing grumbled, "I'm not that bad. My mother, Speckleheart is the kindest, sweetest, most gentle queen ever! She wouldn't hurt a hair of a little kit that needs a bad scolding!" Dappleleaf was about to open her mouth to ask about Butterflywing again, but Briarthorn started to reply to Sparrowwing.

"Which was you. If I remember correctly, you were a spoiled little kit."

"Well, if I'm spoiled, you were a dingalball!"

"What in StarClan's name is a dingalball?"  
"Ask yourself! You called me that—"

"GUYS!" Dappleleaf yowled, raising her voice to let the bickering mates hear, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's busy savaging the rest of the fox carcasses. They're already dead, but _nooo_, she wanted to keep on tearing up the bodies, screaming about a feather thingy. For StarClan's sake, they're as dead as prey. I don't know why… ouch! Briarthorn!"

"Okay, thanks," Dappleleaf meowed hurriedly, and left the two alone, who were bickering up a storm as always.

She spotted many mourners out there, bending their heads in grief, and many times, she was one of them. After padding away sadly from Snowclaw's prostrate body and his wailing mate Pigeonflight, she made her way slowly out of the crowds of mourning cats. Butterflywing's scent was fading now, and the rain was nearly gone too.

"Dappleleaf!" The she-cat turned around to see Brookpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, running up at her. "Dappleleaf, have you seen Featherrain? I've been trying to find her, and I forgot what juniper was used for…" the gray brown she-cat faltered when she saw Dappleleaf's sorrowful expression. "Oh… she's gone, isn't she?"

Dappleleaf nodded. "I am so sorry…" she whispered, and left the stricken apprentice standing there. Their deputy, Quailfeather, made his way to Brookpaw with a limp. Dappleleaf, now heavy with distress, continued her way on.

"Dappleleaf!" _StarClan, this got to be the third cat to call my name! _She spun around, snapping, "What? I need to go find Butterflywing, and everyone keeps on interrupting… at this rate, I won't—Oh! Butterflywing!" The torotoiseshell she-cat was drenched in blood, most of it not her own. "Great StarClan, Butterflywing, what happened to you?"

"May I see Feather kit?" Butterflywing gabbled on, her eye wildly unfocused. "Oh, mother ,we were just playing! I didn't really hurt her…"

"Butterflywing?" Dappleleaf gently brushed Butterflywing's shoulder. The touch seemed to jolt the crazy she-cat out of her reverie.

"Don't touch me!" Butterflywing bellowed, and Dappleleaf leaped back in shock. Without acknowledging Dapplegrace, the tortoiseshell started babbling to an oak tree. "Featherkit, what's that? Coltsfoot, you say? Well, I want to be a warrior…"

Dappleleaf shooked her head in sorrow and relief. She was glad that Butterflywing was alive, but her mind…

"Butterflywing, come to the elder's den," a dry voice said. It was Blossompelt, the mother of Butterflywing. She led the crazed she-cat to the elder's den. "We're taking all the survivors there," Blossompelt explained to Dappleleaf. "You need to be patched up by Featherrain, by the look of you. Where is she?" Dappleleaf looked away, unable to face the old she-cat, who looked so much like their beloved former medicine cat.

"Oh Blossompelt… I'm so sorry, I could have…" Dappleleaf blushed, and she stopped making weak excuses.

Blossompelt's eyes were filled with grief. "She was so beautiful and gentle… may she rest in StarClan" With that, Blossompelt half-dragged her remaining daughter away, her head drooping in sadness.

Dappleleaf stood there for a heartbeat before padding away. The stench of death was still in the air. _Why?_ Dappleleaf asked StarClan in her heart. _Why us? Those dratted foxes were _murdering_ us, and yet you stay in your starry skies, not helping, you, you---_

"_YOU!" _Dappleleaf jumped with a start, the voice not her own. It was Butterflywing. The deranged she-cat was spitting foam out of her mouth in rage, her eyes wild. Blossompelt was a few cat-lengths away, frozen in fright. "Murderer of my kin, destroyer of innocent, SPAWN OF MY ENEMY! YOU SHALL DIE!" She charged through the mourning cats, ignoring the enraged squeaks, only focused on her target. Dappleaf raced after her.

Finally, the tortoiseshell she-cat howled with malicious glee, and dove behind a small shrub, dragging out a small, spitting, ugly fox cub. "It was your kin who killed my sister," Butterflywing whispered calmly to the terrified cub, "And you shall pay for their heinous deed." She raised her paw, claws unsheathed, ready to make a slash at the vurneable throat of the little cub, it's terrified squeaking becoming high-pitched with fright, and Dapplegrace could not move, her paws planted firming into the soaked ground, she couldn't, but the sound of the tortured cub was too much like a small kit—

"NO!"

A blur of pale gold crashed into Butterflywing, hurtling the warrior across the ground.

"Fawnpaw! How dare you attack a fellow warrior!" Fawnpaw's mentor, meowed sharply.

"She was going to kill a kit! She was gonna kill it, I couldn't let her, there's been too much killing today, I don't want another death, I couldn't let her, couldn't let her…" Fawnpaw started ranting wildly between licking the fox cub in order to calm it.

"What… what is that?" Badgerstripe growled.

"A small, defenseless, baby fox who isn't responsible for all this death."

"An enemy!" Badgerstripe interrupted, his eyes bulging. He snatched away the cub from Fawnpaw, and it started wailing again. "Cuddling this filth is a disgrace to your Clan."

"I don't care!" Fawnpaw said hotly, grabbing the cub by the scruff and protecting it with her body from her mentor, "Too much killing, it's _insane_! This little one hasn't done anything wrong, and you want to commend it to its death! Well, I won't let you! Kill me first!" She bared her teeth. Badgerstripe made a move that looked like it was about to swipe Fawnpaw across the face, but Butterflywing knocked him away. Dappleleaf held her breath. Did Butterflywing regain her sanity in order to save the fox?

"If you you're going to killing this scum let _me_ kill it," Butterflywing hissed with a hungry pleasure, licking her lips. As Butterflywing leaned closer, Vervainpaw drew backwards with the fox cub. "Or better yet, let me torture this rubbish. I'll skewer his skin first, and then flay it…"

"That is enough, sister," Salmonstar hissed. The broad shouldered tom stepped into the group, his pink eyes flashing.


	4. Ch 2: Decision

**Sorry it took so long to update… school is totally sucking up all my time, and writer's block (yippee). On with the story.**

**Ch 2~ Decision **

Everyone bowed their head briefly to acknowledge their leader. Salmonstar nodded back gravely, and stepped forward to Fawnpaw. She hesitated for a heartbeat before stepping away.

"No… please, don't," Fawnpaw begged weakly, helpless as Salmonstar approached the young fox. His eyes betrayed no emotion, only intent on its subject.

The cub was an ugly thing. His long snout was capped with a black nose that was covered with dirt and mucus. His stubby paws were big compared to his tiny body, and his tail was limp. His fur was matted and smelled of crowfood. What was most disturbing was his eyes. The cub's eyes were small and beady with an unnatural yellow hue, sly-looking already, unnatural for someone so young.

Salmonstar regarded the spitting animal with cold eyes. He turned to his Clan, who were already there, looking at their leader expectantly. He opened his mouth to address them, when another voice interrupted him.

"Greetings, Salmonstar," meowed coldly. Everyone turned to the newcomer. The female was small and gray, with haughty amber eyes.

Salmonstar's eyes widen with surprise, but became as hard as pebbles in an instance again. "Minnowstar. Why are you here?"

Dappleleaf watched as the two leaders regard each other formally, her mind reeling. There was something strained between the two leaders, as if they had bad history between them. The older cats were certainly acting like that. She noticed that Mapleleaf's eyes were narrowed to little slits, and Pigeonflight was wrinkling her nose at Minnowstar in disgust.

"ShadowClan has come to help ThunderClan," Minnowstar replied, "but it seems that everything is under control."

Salmonstar nodded curtly. "Thank you for coming. Everything is fine now."

"I see that you have a fox there," Minnowstar mewed. Salmonstar flinched, but said nothing. "I advise that you destroy that type of filth immediately." Words of agreement passed through the camp, even from cats outside of her Clan.

Salmonstar's unusual eyes flashed. "Destroy an innocent life? It is against the code!" He twitched his tail angrily, and continued, "you were always too cold-hearted." Many cats gasped. This was an open insult to another leader, but Salmonstar did not even flinched in shame or regret of his disrespectful words.

Minnowstar smiled darkly. "Then you were always too soft," she hissed, and flicked her tail. "ShadowClan, to me! Our business is done here. Salmonstar," she turned to the ThunderClan leader, "I have not forgotten anything. Mark my words, you cannot hide forever." Her tone was so low when she said this, only Dappleleaf and Quailfeather heard, who were standing right behind the leaders. Minnowstar bared her teeth before leaving; a sea of ShadowClan warriors follow her. Everyone stood there, watching as the powerful cats leave with their dangerous leader.

"You can't kill him!" Fawnpaw shrieked, her statement bringing everyone back to the problem. All the eyes swiveled to Fawnpaw's voice, where the she-cat was staring in horror as Badgerstripe pinned the small cub down. Butterflywing was hopping up and down on each paw, sneering gleefully in excitement.

"Badgerstripe, release him!" Salmonstar ordered sharply. Grudgingly, Badgerstripe stepped back from the cub, but only after spitting on it. The gob of saliva rolled down the fox's head, mixing into the dirt and mud. It suddenly fell silent, as it if was too tired to cry out any more.

"Kill him, Salmonstar!" a cat yowled from the crowd. To Dappleleaf's dismay, it was Lionclaw.

"I will not kill an innocent life," Salmonstar snapped, "no matter how evil his kind did, this cub is innocent from the bloodshed." Fawnpaw sighed in relief.

"Ridiculous!"

"He was always too soft."

"Salmonstar, think of the kits! This fox would kill them!" Mapleleaf cried. Her stomach was heavy with kits.

Salmonstar turned to Quailfeather, who was looking serenely at the fox. "Well, my old friend?"

Quailfeather blinked and said in a low sure voice, "The warrior code says that no warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. Would we disobey the code now? It is true that this creature is not from a Clan, but he is innocent. Salmonstar, I advise that you keep this cub alive. Perhaps you can use him to bargain the foxes for peace." Some cats stifled their protests, for Quailfeather's counsel was valued.

Salmonstar stood there for a few heartbeats, soaking in the new opinion. "Very well… ThunderClan, who will take care of this youngling?" His words seemed to trigger the objections again.

"We object!" Darktail yowled.

Dappleleaf was unsure about Salmonstar's decision, but he was her leader. Anger sparked in her chest as her own clan mates joined up to disagree with their own leader. "Be quiet, Darktail!" she snapped, "There would be a day when you regret not listening to the wise counsel of your leader and his deputy." She could hardly believe that she actually said those words out loud.

Her outburst soothed some cats, and soon most of them were nodding in agreement, although rather grudgingly.

"Then who will take care of the cub?" Salmonstar persisted again.

The cats shuffled nervously, bumping into each other.

"Who will take on the responsibility?"

Dappleleaf hesitated, and looked at her mate. Lionclaw stiffened when he caught her eye. "No… Dappleleaf, you can't!" he whispered urgently. She turned away from him. Her loyalty to Salmonstar, her leader, or her mate. But the cub did not even do a thing, unless hiding in a bush was a new crime these days. No, despite of her loyalties, her heart told here that this cub was innocent, and if no one volunteered…

"I will!" Dappleleaf blinked. It was Fawnpaw.

"My dear apprentice," Salmonstar said kindly, "you are very young. Learn the ways of a warrior first before the nursery." Fawnpaw lowered her head.

"Um, if it's okay… I could…" Dappleleaf started, faltering.

"Are you sure?" Salmonstar neowed.

"Um… yeah…" Dappleleaf felt like a dolt, but her mind was made up. She couldn't face Lionclaw, for she knew his face would be blazing with anger and hurt.

"Then by the powers vested on me by StarClan, take this cub and he will be your own. Treat him like your own kit. He is now your responsibility." Salmonstar gently pushed the cub to Dappleleaf, who took a step towards the vile cub. It was sniffling piteously. No, she mustn't think the cub as _it_. The cub was a _he_. He was hers…

But she could see that her clan mates and friends from other Clans were clearly unhappy. Only a few faces showed that they accept her decision and would support her.

"What will you name him?" Fawnpaw asked in the nursery. She had insisted to accompany Dappleleaf to the nursery. The other Clans had gone back to their territory, their minds filled with the new gossip. Dappleleaf would be the target for many moons, no doubt.

"I haven't thought of it yet," Dappleleaf replied. In fact, she was too worried about the relationship between her and her Clanmates. Particularly one golden tom with blue eyes…

"Ooh, choose something pretty!" Fawnpaw exclaimed. "Maybe Blossomkit, Heartkit, Flowerkit…"

"It is a boy, Fawnpaw."

"… Petalkit, Lilykit…"

"Hush, Fawnpaw!" Silvermist hissed. Fawnpaw cowered under her haughty mother's gaze. "Your younger siblings are asleep." Silvermist nudged her three kits closer to her body. One was a minature Silvermist, who was snuggled the closest to Silvermist. The other was a brown tabby tom, and the last had a golden-red pelt.

"Yes, Mother, I am sorry," Fawnpaw whispered. Silvermist sniffed.

"I don't see why you have to adopt that filth," Silvermist gabbed. She tossed her silver head, beautiful blue eyes flashing. "He's obviously not going to make it. What do foxes eat anyways? Crowfood?"

Dappleleaf replied coolly to the rude she-cat, "I've already grounded some tender mice meat. Perhaps he is already weaned." Although she had groomed the cub many times, he still looked repulsive to others. Dappleleaf nuzzled him, desperate to feel affection.

"You'll grow to love him," Fawnpaw assured, as if she had read her mind, "I think he's already pretty cute for a cub." She skipped out of the nursery, giggling to herself.

"Keep away from my daughter," Silvermist hissed. "You are scum."

Dappleleaf glared at Silvermist, refusing to believe that she was scum. "It's not like you treat her any better than crowfood. I always wondered why Redpelt chose you."

Silvermist curled her lip. "You know how desirable I am," Silvermist purred, stretching her slender body, "I wonder why Lionclaw chose you."

Before Dappleleaf could open her mouth, Mapleleaf snapped crossly, "Shut up! Someone is trying to sleep here!" Dappleleaf could make out the brown outline of the leader's mate, her stomach swollen with kits.

"Of course," Dappleleaf murmured, "I apologize." She shot an icy glare at Silvermist, and devoted herself to think of a proper name. _Firekit for his pelt? Nah, it is more like a dark red… Russet? Flame? Fox? _She mentally snorted at herself for thinking of the last one.

"Young one, you can from the flames of war," she whispered in his ear. The cub stirred quietly from his sleep. "And what are left are the ashes of tragedy. Ashes… my kit, Asheskit."

"I said, shut up!"

**Heheh… kind of messed up. I did it quickly, so please check for grammatical mistakes. Read and review!**


	5. Ch 3: Mouse Bile

**Sorry for the delay. The internet was down, and school's been like… blech. Here is the third chapter. I think I lost all my reviewers. :(**

**Anyways, we finally see the fox's point of view… this takes place after many moons, and Asheskit is already Ashespaw.**

**Ch 3**

Salmonstar exhaled slowly, groaning. "So, let me get this straight. Ashespaw, you were minding your own business, about to get a mouse---"

"Et wor ah vole," Ashespaw muttered in his heavy accent. He had lived among cats nearly all his life, but his speech was still roughen by his fox dialect. "Vole, not mouse."

"Yes, a vole," Salmonstar continued impatiently, "and Ginerpaw, you came over and…?"

"I didn't do anything," the ginger apprentice meowed smoothly, "that scum pounced on me for no reason."

Ashespaw's downcast head jerked up. "Liar!" he hissed, "yoo lie!" His claws were unsheathed, and soon the two were leaping at each other.

"Gingerpaw! Ashespaw! Stop it right now!" Salmonstar's unusual anger stopped the apprentice, but they still shot dirty looks at each other. "Can we not talk without you two clawing at each other?"

"But Salmonstar," Gingerpaw whined, "he jumped at me. I need to defend myself. Anyways, it's not like it was the first time. I was jut defending myself!"

"Ee called meh ah pile av crowfewd an'… an' de scum av creetures!" Ashespaw spat at Gingerpaw's feet and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yeh son of ah tu-faced---"

"Don't you dare to insult my mother, fox! Especially when she died because of your kin's claws!" Gingerpaw snarled, and Ashespaw bared his long teeth.

"You two are acting like immature kits. Is this how a respected warrior acts?" Salmonstar growled impatiently. "Ashespaw, you help Brookstream collect mouse bile, and Gingerpaw, your punishment is to search for ticks in the elder's fur. This will go on for half a moon. I am very disappointed in you. ThunderClan does not need warriors who attack their own clan mates." Both young creatures hung their head, and padded out with sullen expressions.

Salmonstar sighed and started eating his prey again. Apprentices will be apprentices…

Ashespaw snarled angrily, his features contorted into an expression of fury. He yowled his rage and swiped at a nearby tree, the roots scorched with his earlier claw marks.

"So… what did Salmonstar say this time?" Fawnpaw whispered softly in a sooth voice. Ashespaw turned to face his friend, who was waiting patiently for his reply.

"Ai haft tu collect mouse bile aygen," Ashespaw replied crossly.

"That… that isn't so bad," Fawnpaw lied, wincing.

"Haf yoo tried gatherin' mousie vomit an'dung?" Ashespaw hissed, "ets disgustin' work, Ai tellin' ye. Dat stoopid ol' tom, callin' meh somethin' durty, e's gonna pay un dey."

"He's not my favorite cat either," Fawnpaw agreed, "but you shouldn't have attacked him. How would you become a warrior?"

"Bein' a warrier esn't everyth'n! Why dos ev'ryun keep on sayin' dat?"

Fawnpaw was about to open her mouth when a black tom padded over to them with a warm mew of greeting. Fawnpaw ducked her head bashfully, but Ashespaw was too angry to notice it.

"Hi, Tinypaw," she mewed shyly. He gave her a timid nod back.

"What happened?" Tinypaw asked Ashespaw. "Do you need to learn the hunter's crouch again? I swear, I never knew Salmonstar had a sense of humor. I overheard him say to Mapleleaf, 'he didn't do it correctly!' when you pounced on Gingerpaw."

"Ai wuz doin' et right," Ashespaw spat irritably as Fawnpaw and Tinypaw chortled. "Ee wants meh t' get mouse bile." Tinypaw stopped chuckling to nod in sympathy.

"My father may seem harsh, but he's wise," Tinypaw meowed.

"Still, Ai dun' like et," Ashespaw ended grumpily, and stalked away to the medicine cat den.

"Still, he gets in trouble too much," Fawnpaw mewed quietly to Tinypaw.

"Okay, I want you to scoop up the dung with the leaf," Brookstream instructed.

"Ai know, Ai know. Dis esint mah ferst tyme," Ashespaw replied, clenching his teeth. Brookstream's blue eyes flashed, but cooled down instantly to an icy shade.

"Fine, if you're so clever, I'll go find some marigold," she announced in a clipped, tight voice. Ashespaw rolled his eyes and began collecting mouse bile. It was filthy work, and he hated it.

"Stoopid mousie bile," Ashespaw grumbled, "why can't Ging'rpaw do dis instead?" As he spoke, some mouse bile dropped onto his fur. "Mousedung!"

"Wash it off," Brookstream meowed calmly, biting off some stems. When she turned around, Ashespaw was already gone. "Ashespaw?"

Gingerpaw was taking some fresh voles to the elder's den when suddenly, a blur of red crashed into him.

"Ail take dat," Ashespaw snarled, and picked up the prey. "Ai haf enouf wid de mouse byle. Yoo do et now." Before Gingerpaw could protest or do anything, Ashespaw had already skipped down to the elder's den. Ashespaw smirked as cats tried to stop him, enjoying this freedom. "No mar mas byle!" he cackled, and raced harder to the elder's den.

"No, Ashespaw, dear!" Ashespaw's ear flicked towards the sound of his mother's voice, but he did not stop. "You don't know what you are doing!" His legs spun faster, and he dodged cats as they lunged at him. Skidding and feinting, Ashespaw rolled out of the way. He laughed at their efforts, enjoying the chase.

"Killer of my kin!" Something was launched into his face, and the prey flew out of his mouth. A haze of tortoiseshell fur was all he could see, and he felt a sharp pain at his neck. "Die, monster," a hoarse voice breathed in his ear, panting with excitement. "I shall have my revenge today, finally!" Ashespaw could not breathe, and the strain on his back was getting heavier by the second. Just when he felt he could suck in air no more, the weight was pulled off of him. He scrambled up, winded and dizzy. Badgerstripe and Darktail were struggling with a she-cat that Ashespaw only saw from afar. She was spitting, and the whites of her eyes could be seen. Her fur was probably once well groomed, but it was now matted and dirty with neglect. The crazed cat sneered and spat at him as she struggled from her captors.

"Think you can get away from me?" she shrieked, and Badgerstripe clutched her neck tightly. Darktail dragged the she-cat to the elder's den. "I've been waiting for you, murderer, but nobody would let me see you! Your death will come soon, and I will see that your blood is in my paws!" Her head lolled back and she cackled insanely, wheezing and laughing at the same time.

It all hit Ashespaw at the same time. He was never allowed to listen to the stories that were told be elders. He was a killer, or at least responsible for what his kin did to his family those moons ago. They all blamed him, and he couldn't bear it. Backing away slowly, he suddenly broke into a run, away from the camp. He was running again, but this time, nobody chased after him.

_Your blood…in my paws…_ the haunting wail of the she-cat was still echoing in his mind as his long legs spun faster. He just needed to run. _Ahm always on de run,_ Ashespaw thought bitterly, _Ai cant remeb'r mah life befur dis, an' dey still cant accept meh. De blood dat runs in mah veins isn't dairs. Ets… ets of… a…_

"FOX!" he yowled at loud. "Ahm ah durty fox, dats wot!" He crashed down into the soft forest floor, tears dripping down his long nose. He did not care if he was selfish or petty, he just wanted to be something, not just the fox that ThunderClan took pity on. He laid there for long heartbeats, listening to the sound of bird and the wind rustling the leaves.

_But yeh cant change much. De leest yoo can do now es go hunt,_ Ashespaw considered, and started sniffing. _Ahll show dem dat Ahm better dan wot dey think._


	6. Ch 4: Of Bedding and Discovery

It was getting dark, and Ashespaw slowly trudged back to camp. Despite of his new conviction to become a loyal Clan member, he was feeling a little doubtful already. Making sure his pace was slow and steady, he hesitantly headed to his camp, sometimes even doubling back just to waste time. How could he prove himself? All they saw was a fox.

The smell of cats reached his nostrils all too soon, especially one scent in particular. Swallowing, Ashespaw tried to sneak away from Dappleleaf unnoticed. Scratch his vow, he planned to just stay in his nest for the rest of the night.

"Ashespaw!" Ashespaw frozed, and turned around slowly to meet his mother's sad gaze. "Please, can I just talk to you for a second?"

"Why? Why doa dey trate meh dis way?" Ashespaw hissed, "Ah try, Ah do try te be gud!" Dappleleaf stared at her foster son for a few heartbeats before speaking very carefully.

"Ashespaw, you are my son. I will always love you as if you were my own. But…"

"But meh kin attacked yores, s' now dey 'ate meh," Ashespaw finished. "Ah haf dun nuthin' wrong except te be bornen abandoned 'ere! Dat is de sin 'UnderClan claims dat ah comitted."

Dappleleaf's anger finally flared. "Well, it's not like you've been the most cheerful creature," Dappleleaf snapped, "some just take time, Ashespaw. They need time to forgive. They blame you, but I know in their hearts, they see a new warrior in the making. You'll prove to them one day, I promise. I admit, I didn't love you on the first time I saw you, but I have come to realize your potential, your bravery. Give them time, you'll see."

"And wot ef Ah dunt?" Ashespaw shot back, a storm of rage rising.

Dappleleaf stared at him with solemn green eyes. "Then StarClan help us." She stared after he son as he stomped his way to the apprentice's den. If he had stayed any longer, he would have harmed Dappleleaf. His claws were itching to tear at something, to feel the blood between his paws... he shuddered at his sudden murderous feeling, horrified by what he thought. Suddenly, his ears pricked up as light footsteps closed in behind him. Snarling, Ashespaw lashed out with his paws extended, fur bristling.

"Whoa, calm down!" Darktail yowled and ducked expertly. Ashespaw's outrage quickly turned into horror.

"Mouse'ung! Daktail, Ah… ai…" Ashespaw lowered his head in embarrassment, missing he glint of humor in his mentor's eyes. "Ah guess Ah wus taken buh surprised." As he looked up to meekly meet Darktail's eyes, Darktail quickly hid his amusement.

"Quick reflexes, good. However, first see who the cat is before you chop off their ears, okay?"

Ashespaw nodded, and then grinned slyly, "Ah woodent mind takin' off Ghingahpaw's ears," he said, ducking the cuff from Darktail.

"Enough with the silliness," Darktail frowned, "today we will be learning battle moves." Ashespaw brightened up considerably at the mention of battle moves.

"I guess I shall teach you the upright lock," Darktail mused. "You already learned the back kick and belly rake."

"When do Ah learn de death bite?" Ashespaw asked anxiously. Too late, he realized that his demand was strange and oddly murderous for a young creature like him.

However, as always, Darktail dismissed the dark curiosity as inquisitiveness. "Later, later, do not trouble yourself with thoughts like those. Um, meet me at the Sky Oak… I have to do some, er, stu

Ashespaw paused to give a glance at Darktail. Darktail would not meet his eyes, and was shuffling his paws awkwardly. "Of course," Ashespaw lied smoothly, wondering what his mentor was going to do. He watched as Darktail dissapear into the forest, his tail flicking with anticipation.

Ye en 'nuff trouble boy, Ashespaw aruging fiercely against his urge to follow. He padded slowly to the Training Hollow grudgingly. Dun git ente moar! But the curiousity was overwhelming, and Ashespaw found his paws padding confidently after Darktail's scent.

"Ah, musdung," Ashespaw muttered, "Ah cat dos wot ah cat dos." He grinned at the cat proverb, which the long-dead Brackenfur had once said to his apprentices. "Mebbe a fox en mah situashun." He looked around, making sure nobody was watching him.

"Hey, Ashespaw!" Ashespaw groaned; it was Mapleleaf, a queen. "Make sure to change the bedding, would --- Ashespaw? Hey, come back!" Ashespaw briskly trotted away, pretending not to notice Mapleleaf. But her yowls became so insistent that he had to stop.

"Yeah, Mapulleaf?" He replied, trying to be friendly.

"Are you deaf or something?" Mapleleaf exclaimed, "well, now I have your attention, I want you to go replace the bedding in the nursery."

"But--" Ashespaw protested.

"No buts," Mapleleaf said sharply, "the kits need fresh bedding." Ashespaw bowed his head, grinding his teeth again. _I'll never find what Darktail is up to at this rate!_ But doing what he was told, Ashespaw padded to the pile of moss, already collected by some apprentice earlier. Wrapping his jaws around the the moss, Ashespaw then headed to the nursery. He spotted Fawnpaw chatting with Tinypaw, but time was the essence. He couldn't waste time. Darktail was up to something, and Ashespaw was going to find him.

"'Eres ye beddin'," Ashespaw said through muffled growls, and spat out out the bedding. The smell of milk and warmth filled his nostrils as he stepped in, reviving memories of his kithood. Silvermist, an amazingly beautiful silver tabby, was dozing in her nest. He quickly arranged the bedding in something resembling a nest as fast as he could, patting it down with his paws. Tucking soft bits of rabbit fur, he got up to only see a circle of curious kits surrounding him. "Wot?" he snapped.

A bold long-haired dusty brown tom kit stepped up from the circle, his blue eyes wide. "My name is Birchkit," he meowed confidently. He was probably almost ready to be an apprentice, judging by the size of his body. "Are you the foxy?"

"Look aroun', ket. See ahny other fohx?" Ashespaw growled. The kits seemed to find his grouchy temper amusing, for the giggled and whispered among themselves. "Wot ageen?"

"You talk fohnny!" A golden-red little she-cat pipped, who Ashespaw knew was Heatherkit, Fawnpaw's younger sister. She was trying to imitate his rough speech. "How doo yoooo dooo dat?"

Ashespaw tried to curl his lip in distaste, but he couldn't help but smile. "Et just cuhmes te me," Ashespaw replied. The kits fell into another giggling fit, laughing opening and rolling on the ground.

"Again, again!" mewed a minature Mapleleaf, bouncing around.

"Ah dunt know, Ah 'ave appreentis 'tuff te do," Ashespaw said. "And--"

"You do no more, fox," a voice interrupted. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Ashespaw saw that Silvermist was awake. "Heatherkit, Frogkit, Stormkit, come back! Stay away from that unnatrual creature. He's dangerous." Staring at Ashespaw as if he was some kind of spirit from the Dark Forest, the three kits scurried back to their hostile mother. "The rest of you, be ashamed of yourself! Especially you two. What would your mother think? She died trying to save you from the same vile creatures!" Ravenflight's kits bowed their heads.

"Mawma says he's done no harm to no cat," Pebblekit pipped, "he's like a cat." Ashespaw was surprised. Mapleleaf had only treated him with politeness before.

"Mapleleaf," Silvermist meowed scornfully, "thinks she knows everything just because Salmonstar is her mate." She looked at the blank kits around her. "Oh, don't go repeating that to everyone, would you?" She lowered her voice to a sweet pitch. "I'll give you some tender mice meat at noon."

"Mice! Meat! Yum!" the kits sang, and quickly forgot about Silvermist's hostility to Mapleleaf... all except Stormkit, another of Fawnpaw's little siblings. _'Ow many siblin's does sha 'ave aneeways?_ Ashespaw thought. Stormkit was staring at Ashespaw with piercing blue eyes. Unsettled, Ashespaw avoided her gaze and concentrated on getting out.

"As for you, fox," Silvermist hissed, "stay away."

"Ah wuz tryin' te," he shot back, and left the nursery with a brisk run to the forest.

Ashespaw cautiously walked in a slower pace now, keeping his steps light. The wind was in his favor, but it could change in any moment. Ashespaw lifted his long nose up again, trying to detect the trail. He felt a little guilty, but quickly pushed the feeling away. He was going to find Darktail. He found the scent quickly, and followed it.

Ashespaw's confidence turned into doubtfullness, then zoomed directly to regret. Hidden in a bush, he was staring at Darktail with a slack jaw.

"Grate StarClan!" he muttered softly.

Darktail was sharing tongues with an enemy warrior.

**You can tell I got lazy towards the end, can you? Reviews are love.**


	7. Ch 5: Surprise!

For the next few days, Ashespaw felt he was struck dumb. He didn't want to move, and if he did, his gestures were slow and lethargic.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Fawnpaw asked, her cheeks bulging with prey, "we can share, if you want. You have a hunting patrol next."

"Um, nah. Ye ete et," Ashespaw replied in a monotone voice, "Ah not 'ungry."

"Hey, Ashespaw!" Tinypaw flicked his tail in greeting. "Redpelt, Lionclaw, Darktail, Pigeonflight, and I are waiting."

"Ah am comin'," Ashespaw grumbled, and got up with difficulty.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? Maybe you can go ask Brookstream for something, or..." Fawnpaw trailed off when she caught the venomous look Ashespaw gave her.

"You didn't have to glare at her that way," Tinypaw hissed, padding at his side moments later, "she was only concerned for you." Ashespaw chose to ignore this, guilt prick his chest like a bur.

"Ah, good," Redpelt greeted the two apprentices, "we thought you were never coming. Some pretty she-cat keeping you at camp?" Redpelt chuckled at his joke, and Tinypaw turned red. Ashespaw was too wrapped up in his thoughts. How could Darktail be the traitor? And who was this she-cat? He was too much in a hurry to get away to identify her...

"Ashespaw. Ashespaw. ASHESPAW!" Finally, Lionclaw cuffed him on the head.

"You better listen," Lionclaw snarled. Ashespaw jolt out of his musings long enough to unshealth his claws, snarling. The blow stung, but his pride was stinging even more.

"Now, now," Pigeonflight mewed hurriedly, "no need to get frazzled. Lionclaw, you know Dappleleaf wouldn't like that."

Lionclaw turned to the pale she-cat and winked at her roguishly. "I don't care what she thinks anymore. For, you I'd do anything." Tinypaw mined throwing up behind his back, and Ashespaw snickered. Redpelt pretended not to notice, but Ashespaw caught his mouth twitching into a smile. Pigeonflight just rolled her eyes.

"So," she said, to change the subject,"have you heard who Salmonstar is going to choose to go to the Gathering tomorrow?"

"Quailfeather says he's going to announce the cats when all the patrols come back," Redpelt replied.

"I've never been to a Gathering before," Tinypaw mewed wistfully.

"Don't worry. No apprentice of Redpelt will become a warrior without going to at least one Gathering!" Redpelt assured.

"Ashespaw, have you been to one yet?" Darktail asked.

"Hmm? Nah," Ashespaw said gloomily, "Ah dunt dank Ah weel eveh go te wun aneeways."

"Every apprentice has to go sometime," Pigeonflight meowed, "ooh, I remember my first one. It was right after the famine, remember the one when the old deputy Pebblefoot of RiverClan died? I was so scared, because Redpelt," she glared at the tom, who shrugged good-naturely, "told me that StarClan can cover the moon if they hated us."

"I think I put it more elegantly," Redpelt pointed.

"Whatever. But then Snow--"

"Um, aren't we suppose to be hunting?" Tinypaw queried, turning red as always.

"Right-o! Thank you for your wonderful story, old friend, but my apprentice is absolutely right. Can't leave a Clan starving, can we? All right, I'll take Pigeonflight and Lionclaw with me. Darktail, I leave you with these scraps." With that, the reddish tom walked away with Lionclaw staring at Pigeonflight and Pigeonflight chattering on, pointly ignoring Lionclaw's attention.

"Ah can't beleve Ah used te be afreed ov 'Edpelt," Ashespaw commented.

"Hmm? Oh, well, he is pretty big and quite fearsome looking with all those scars and what not," Darktail meowed, padding around with his nose in the air. "But no cat is more gentle than he is."

"It's kind of disturbing when he's around kits though," Tinypaw meowed, grinning, "he goes, 'Oh, you darling little kit. Who's your daddy, who's your---' Wait!" Tinypaw dropped to a hunter's crouch, flicking his tail to Ashespaw and Darktail to be quiet. He lowered his haunches to carefully stalk an oblivious dove, his stalking leading him beyond a few fern patches. Ashespaw was now alone with Darktail; it was his chance. Taking a deep breath, Ashespaw opened his mouth.

"Darktail, Ah saw ye." He couldn't believe how blunt he was. Darktail froze, then stared at Ashespaw with round amber eyes. For a moment, his eyes flashed angrily, but then died down to acceptance. He seemed to know what Ashespaw was talking about.

There was a pregnant silence before Darktail spoke. "I knew this was going to happen. I'm sorry, Ashespaw."

"Ye... what?" Ashespaw was already bracing for a clout, or at least a verbal attack.

"I... I don't know what to say. Ashespaw, have you ever felt something so complete, so wonderful to a she-c-- er, the opposite gender?"

"Um, no, not really," Ashespaw shrugged, uncomfortable.

"Then you wouldn't understand. I can't stop, Ashespaw. Even if you tell everyone at camp, I wouldn't leave her for all the prey in the forest."

"Ah wuzent goin' te tell, Daktael," Ashespaw said.

"You... you aren't?"

"No," he replied. And he knew he wouldn't. He owed Darktail too much.

"I caught it!" Tinypaw called, spitting out white feathers, "and a shrew too." He sounded immensely proud of his catch.

"Good job, Tinypaw!" Darktail meowed in a falsely cheery voice. "Well, it's getting late now. Let's head back to camp and see if we can find anything else."

Along the way, Ashespaw snagged a few mice, his mind filled with new thoughts.

* * *

"Well, well, well, not a single scrawny mouse on you, huh?" Gingerpaw jeered, "and guess who got chosen to go to the Gathering?"

Ashespaw snarled softly, but resisted the urge to attack Gingerpaw. Snickering, Gingerpaw continued, "you know I am faster, stronger, and better, so why resist? Attack me, you wimp, fox!"

"Grraah!" Ashespaw growled, whipping around, about to claw off Gingerpaw's sneering face. "Yoo 'ave no idea wut et feels like te be meh, cat," Ashespaw started, but felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Lay it off, Gingerpaw," Fawnpaw shot back, her blue eyes flashing, "we have enough of your foolishness."

Gingerpaw smiled, and sidle up to Fawnpaw, twining his tail with hers. "We? Fawnpaw, why don't you and I have a little talk? Maybe we can work something out."

Fawnpaw scrambled away from Gingerpaw, the fur on her neck rising. "No thanks," she meowed coldly. "Come on, Ashespaw. Salmonstar just called for a meeting under the High Ledge." Ashespaw gave one dirty glare at Gingerpaw before following Fawnpaw.

"Him, again?" Tinypaw murmmured, getting up to make room for his friends.

"He knows he can get any she-cat," Fawnpaw growled, "we'll see about that."

"Ssh!" Ashespaw whispered, "Salmonstar's starting!"

"Because Stormkit has shown excellent senses and great potential, Stormkit will become an apprentice early." Mutters of disapproval and praise rose from ThunderClan, but Salmonstar silenced them with a glare.

"Stormkit? Why, she's barely five moons old and can't even pounce on my tail even if it's right in front of her," Fawnpaw muttered.

"Well, we all know your mother has amazing persuasive powers," Tinypaw murmured back, his hazel eyes traveling to Silvermist, who was tickling Badgerstripe under the chin with her tail. Redpelt was facing the other direction, totally oblivious. "I mean, look at her. She's beautiful. No tom can resist her." He ducked a clout from Fawnpaw. "Hey, what was that for?"

"She's my _mom_, bozo!"

"Ah sud hush! Ahm tryin' te be gud, fur once!" This strange outburst had the desired effect on the bickering two.

"Stormkit, please come up to the High Ledge." The small silver tabby padded up to Salmonstar, her pelt glossy and smooth. She flicked her tail with determination. Ashespaw looked around to see what his Clanmates thought of this early promotion. To his surprise, some of the toms were staring at Stormkit with something he couldn't put his paw on... but he had seen the same stare given to Silvermist before.

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan. By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Stormkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Lionclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained Brambletail well, and his noble efforts will be remembered by ThunderClan for moons. You are now ready for another apprentice and become Stormpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and loyalty to Stormpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior for ThunderClan." Lionclaw's eyes glittered with anticipation, and he touched noses with Stormpaw.

"I'll train you to be the greatest she-cat the Clans have ever known," he growled.

"Thank you, Lionclaw," Stormpaw whispered, her eyes shining with admiration, "I won't let you down." She smiled and ducked her head bashfully, giggling.

"Es seh aktoolee _flirtin'_with 'er mentor?" Ashespaw hissed.

"That's just gross, Ashespaw. You have a sick mind," Tinypaw mewed back softly. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Yoo war de un who wuz hittin' on Fahnpaw's mudder."

"I was not!"

"Stormpaw, Stormpaw, Stormpaw!" Fawnpaw chanted with the rest of the Clan, oblivious to Ashespaw's observation and Tinypaw's protests. She was clearly too happy for her little sister.

"Before you go, I have chosen the cats for the Gathering tomorrow. Lionclaw, Badgerstripe, Dappleleaf, Gingerpaw, and Ashespaw."

"What?" Ashespaw and Gingerpaw exclaimed at the same time, although Ashespaw's sounded more like "Wut?".

"Salmonstar--"

"Dad, you can't--"

"He'll tear out my throat!"

"Yoo cant risk dat, ser--"

"--they hate each other, you know that--"

"Silence, Tinypaw, Ashespaw, and Gingerpaw!" Salmonstar thundered. "Son, I did not ask for you to speak." Tinypaw bowed his head. "As for you two, maybe this is a good chance for the two of you to set aside your differences for once. Dismissed!"

Fawnpaw looked from Tinypaw's bowed head, to Ashespaw' heavy breathing, and finally to Gingerpaw's sullen eyes. "This won't be good," she whispered to herself, "not good at all."

**For all of you loyal fans out there *dodges a tomato* Um okay, readers, you're probably wondering "Where's the blood and gore and stuff she promised?" It's coming up, I promise, but bear with me. I like to take things slow and gradual in order to have certain aspects developed.**

**EDIT: Uh, I felt like editing this chapter, mm k? I don't believe that any author can sit back and look at their work without thinking, "Darn, something's wrong" and go back typing again for the next few hours. You just can't.**


	8. Ch 6: The Gathering

**Oh my gosh, I didn't update this story for about two months. Sorry! Anyways, this chapter is indented because I copied it directly from my Microsoft Word Document.**

**I've decided that RfA isn't going to be really bloody; it's sort of like the preparer for something bigger and better. For now, I hope I will keep you entertained with some semi-funny jokes... sort of.**

**On with the story!**

Brookstream was treating Salmonstar in her den, dabbing foul-smelling herbs on his paw when Dappleleaf barged in.

"Do you have to add that? It smells like mouse bile," Salmonstar mewed anxiously.

"It is."

"What!?"

Brookstream looked up at him from her handiwork, her normally serious blue eyes twinkling with kit-like mischief. "Of course not. Just some marigold, Salmonstar, to heal wounds and sores."

Salmonstar grunted. "That's why they have you as medicine cat, not me."

Brookstream sighed sadly. "Instead of Featherrain." Her tone was laden with sorrow, but a heartbeat later it was full of forced cheerfulness again. "But you make a pretty mousebrained leader too. Stepping on a thorn is for apprentices, not leaders."

Salmonstar purred, and lifted up his paw to check it. "I believe the bleeding has stopped. Thanks, Brookstream."

"Anytime, Salmonstar."

"Salmonstar!" Dappleleaf leaped into the den, only pausing a moment to wrinkle her noise from the sharp scent of herbs. "Salmonstar, you can't!"

"Can't what?"

Dappleleaf widened her eyes, leaned forward, and raised her shoulders to emphasize meaning. It would have been comical if she did not have such a panicked look on her face. "You can't… please, change your mind about the Gathering!"

"Dappleleaf, you know I can't have ThunderClan miss the Gathering."

Dappleleaf glared at the serene tom, seeming to forget that he was her leader. "Not that. I am aware that _you_ are aware of my situation with Lionclaw."

Salmonstar shook his head. "My response is the same as the one to you adoptive son and Gingerpaw's, dear warrior. You must learn to set aside your differences and work together, or at least tolerate one another. How would the Clan strive? We need unity." With that, Salmonstar rose up dramatically. "Now I must go assemble the next patrol. Thank you again, Brookstream."

Brookstream only managed a small nod, trying to repress her laughter as she watched Dappleleaf gape at Salmonstar's solemn, retreating figure. Privately, Brookstream thought that Salmonstar had a positive yet unrealistic view of the world. But she kept this to herself.

_Mousebrain,_ she thought, rearranging her herbs. _I bet he thinks hedgehogs can fly if you believe in it hard enough._

---

Perhaps it was the tension between four cats, or that Badgerstripe kept glaring venomously at Ashespaw, or it could have been that wisps of clouds were covering the moon ("An omen from StarClan. Foxes aren't suppose to attend Gatherings," Badgerstripe muttered). Dappleleaf was trying to talk to Lionclaw, but he pressed himself far away from her, ignoring her pleading eyes. This left Gingerpaw and Ashespaw in the middle, for Badgerstripe flatly refused stand next to a fox. He was in front of them, his heavy tail swishing back and forth as he walked, right behind Salmonstar, Brookstream, and Quailfeather. Ashespaw decided that Salmonstar was either very oblivious to the turmoil behind him and completely deaf, or simply just pretending.

"Touch me, and you're dead," Gingerpaw hissed.

"Yoo tuhch mah, an' Ah weel flay yer pelt off yer skeen," Ashespaw offered through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're a piece of foxdung… wait, you're already foxdung, since you're a fox!" Gingerpaw smiled triumphantly.

Ashespaw blinked, then shook his head. "Dat dient mahk sense. Ahm nut gonna reply te dat." Gingerpaw only scowled.

When they reached in front of the tree bridge, Ashespaw hesitated.

"What, you're afraid?" sneered Gingerpaw.

"No!" Ashespaw replied hotly.

"Why don't you go?"

"Ah dun see yoo goin'."

"Don't worry," Dappleleaf interrupted, still glancing at Lionclaw, "this tree may be old, but it's not done yet." She tentatively tapped the weathered wood with a paw, and then proceeded to walk across it. Badgerstripe followed closely after her, his heavy weight shaking the bridge slightly. Ashespaw gulped.

"Be careful," Lionclaw mewed, "you don't want to lose your footing and fall into the water. Only RiverClan cats can swim, and you'll probably break your neck before you can even try."

"Fall?" Ashespaw squeaked.

"Break your neck?" Gingerpaw mewed shakily.

The two looked at each other. "Coward," they said in unison, narrowing their eyes at the same time.

"Hurry up, you're blocking the way!" A cat at the back meowed. To his surprise, RiverClan was behind them. Not eager to displease a couple of RiverClan cats, Ashespaw scrambled onto the tree. It sturdier than he thought, but he still grappled the soft bark with his paws.

It seemed like an eternity, but they finally got across. Ashespaw leaped onto the firm ground, his knees still shaking. Dappleleaf licked his cheek comfortingly before padding into a small path. Ashespaw followed her, his stomach lurching unpleasantly. Would the other Clans tolerate him for being a fox? They pushed through bushes, and the little branches snagged his tail. It took one gentle pull to draw free, and finally, he was in a clearing. The first thing he noticed was the huge tree in the middle.

Then he saw the cats.

They were all staring at him, some hiding their feelings with expressionless faces while others openly shared their thoughts.

"Wow, I thought it was only a rumor."

"I told you!"

"Are they out of their mind? A fox, of all creatures!"

"Digusting filth."

"That's so cool!"

Ashespaw met their eyes with his own amber ones. "Wot y'all 'ookin' at?" he snarled. Most of them ducked their head quickly, with their eyes fixed anywhere but him, but a pawful of them stared back, clearly fascinated. His head was spinning, but somehow he found himself sitting next to Dappleleaf and a pretty she-cat from ShadowClan. He tried ignoring the stares, but how could he? They were burning into his pelt.

"Ah know yer starin', so quit et," he muttered, more to himself. The she-cat on his right gasped.

"Oh, he can speak!" she gasped. Ashespaw scowled.

"Yeah, Ah can," he said gruffly. The she-cat blushed prettily, and Ashespaw's spine tingled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," mewed she. "I'm Petalpaw from ShadowClan."

"Ashespahw," he said, feeling jumpy. She smiled at him. He blinked, quite tongue tied. Nobody really smiled at him the first time he met them, even Dappleleaf, if the whispers were true.

A yowl rescued Ashespaw from being an even more blithering fool he was. He suppressed a sigh of relief as he looked at the towering tree in front of him. Salmonstar was sitting on the low branches with Quailfeather near him below. He was talking quietly with a ginger tom. Ashespaw guessed him to be the WindClan deputy Squirreltail, for the bushiness of his tail was renowned in all of the Clans. The deputies fell silent as the leaders started talking.

"Salmonstar would like to go first," a gray and white tom mewed.

"Thank you, Graystar," Salmonstar replied. "ThunderClan is thriving, and prey it plentiful. A new apprentice, Stormpaw, was named yesterday, though she is not here with us at the moment…" Ashespaw's mind drifted as his leader droned on about the recent events. It was awfully boring to him. What was so special about Gatherings anyways? Sure, you get to meet lots of cats from other Clans, but he still felt like dozing off, thinking longingly for his warm nest back at…

"CATS OF ALL CLANS!" Ashespaw shuddered at the loud voice, and cats around him mewed in surprise. From above, Squirreltail was twitching his tail, his eyes glinting in the dark. With a jolt, Ashespaw stared at the ginger tom, wondering why Silentstar wouldn't speak up_. Of course_, he remembered, _Silentstar can't speak_. Through the dim light on the moon, Ashespaw saw a strip of naked flesh across Silenstar's throat, where claws had torn off the skin.

"We have grave news." Ashespaw glanced around, seeing that the WindClan cats were silent and intent on Squirreltail's words. The other Clan cats looked bewildered and frightened. "Earlier today, our border patrol found one of our apprentices, Dewpaw, dead. She did not die of sickness or of any sort of accident."

"Then was what it?" Crowtalon queried, butting in rudely. Squirreltail glanced at him, appearing not to be ruffled by the impolite interruption.

"She was murdered!"

"What?" A RiverClan she-cat yowled. Cats mirroring her yowled their disbelief and horror.

"Well, whoever it is, the killer is certainly not from ShadowClan," Crowtalon growled menacingly. Petalpaw mewed in agreement, her eyes shining with admiration. With a stab of jealousy, Ashespaw ripped his eyes away from the graceful she-cat.

"No, he is not," Squirreltail replied, his eyes narrowingly dramatically.

Every cat (and fox) held their breath.

"The killer is from ThunderClan," Squirreltail meowed finally.

"No!" Dappleleaf exclaimed, her claws digging into the ground. Quailfeather frowned, and Salmonstar's eyes widened with astonish.

"The fox must have done it!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

Ashespaw narrowed his eyes. He couldn't have cared less about the dead WindClanner, but now the blame was directed at him. "Ar ye out ef ye munds?" he yelped, fox growls escaping his throat. The cats around him backed away, except Dappleleaf and Petalpaw, though even she looked startled. Gingerpaw was now hissing at the WindClan she-cat he was just flirting with.

"Calm down, calm down," Salmonstar called. "Let Squirreltail finish." Salmonstar took a step back courteously, but Squirreltail pointly ignored the gesture.

"Her body shows signs of a slow and painful death with the scent of ThunderClan all over her," Squirreltail continued, his eyes glinting.

"How do we know if you're just lying?" A voice called out.

"You dare to call WindClan liars?" Squirreltail snarled, but his neck fur flattened after a few heartbeats. "Very well. Sparrowwing and Harewhisker, bring up the body."

"Dey brouhte ah bodee?" Ashespaw growled in surprise.

Sure enough, a gray tom and a lean light brown tabby were dragging a body from some bushes behind the tree. They must have arrived early to hide it behind the tree. As soon as they dragged it near the tree's roots, the brown one quickly spat on the stringy fur, looking revolted. The gray tom only looked sadly at the young she-cat.

"Oh Dewpaw…" he mewed sadly, and retreated to his spot, bowing his head. Ashespaw tiptoped on his paws, but he couldn't see over the sea of bodies.

"Look at those wounds…"

"Those claws must have been real powerful."

"Poor she-cat, must have been in great pain."

Graystar bristled at the sight of the mangled corpse, and Minnowstar yowled angrily, "You dare to bring this body in a Gathering?"

"It was the only way to persuade everyone. See what ThunderClan has done?"

"It must be all that kittypet blood there," a familiar voice sneered. Ashespaw felt a quick relief, and for once, he was glad being a fox.

"Cats of all Clans, I assure you that ThunderClan did not commit this heinous crime!" Salmonstar meowed gravely. The replies were faster than lightning.

"Then how do you explain the scent?"

"ThunderClan would never do this! We are honorable---"

A brown tabby whirled around to face Badgerstripe. "Yeah, as honorable… as foxdung," he hissed.

A strangled sound came out of Badgerstripe's mouth, and his eyes burned with anger. With a wordless cry, he lunged at the offender before anyone could stop him. With a wordless yowl ripped from Badgerstripe's throat, and his eyes burned with anger. Ashespaw looked on with interest, waiting for someone to pull the spitting cats apart. After a few heartbeats, he looked around with vague confusion.

There was chaos everywhere, and bits of fur where flying around. Cats where hissing at each other, he nearly tripped over a couple of cats tussling.

"Mohssdun'," Ashespaw croaked, falling flat on his face. Trying to avoid fighting cats every fox-lengths away from him, he caught Tinypaw slashing at a pretty brown she-cat, and Lionclaw locked with another tom, while throwing off another cat biting his shoulder. Soon, the grass was stained with blood, and Ashespaw could barely hear himself think over the sounds of battle. Even ShadowClan and WindClan where in the skirmish, though he could not see if they were fighting against or with ThunderClan.

"Look at the moon!" a long haired she-cat cried over the din, wheezing. One by one, the cats looked up at the sky with increasing horror. The moon was shrouded by a gray trail of clouds. Jaws dropped, and some cats fell in mid-leap.

_An omen from StarClan,_ Ashespaw remembered.

Graystar quickly got up to his feet, a cut over his left eye streaming down his cheek. "RiverClan, to me!" he yowled. He turned to the other leaders. "This will be settled another day," the tom growled, flicking his tail.

"Of course," Squirreltail shot back, and Silentstar nodded vigorously, a glint in his pale eyes. "Until we meet again, Salmonstar, you better keep your warriors' paws off of WindClan's territory." Salmonstar's eyes flashed momentarily, but his face expressionless. Minnowstar just spat in disgust, retreating with her Clan.

Salmonstar padded to his warriors, most of them licking at wounds and groaning in pain. His eyes briefly glanced at Ashespaw's unmarked pelt, but made no comment. "Everyone all right? Good. Head back to camp. No dilly-dallying."

The journey back home was silent.

**No, there isn't going to be forbidden love between Ashespaw and Petalpaw. It's just a little crush, and I absolutely detest forbidden loves anyways. The only one I like is GrayXMille, and possibly CinderXFire.**

**There, now you know the weakness of Salmonstar and Ashespaw. **

**Dewpaw is Sparrowwing's daughter. Guess who her mother is? No pulshie, because it's pretty obviously, but you can grab a cookie on your way out. :) I promise I will update sooner next time. **


	9. Ch 7: A Battle

**After the Gathering.**

A yowl greeted the wretched party eagerly as they stepped into the camp. Salmonstar was talking to Quailfeather in a low voice still, only acknowledging the cry by flicking his ear.

Fawnpaw was washing herself, licking her paws before rubbing her ears. She looked up and spotted Tinypaw and Ashespaw, her face brightening. Giving herself one last lick, she padded hastily to their side.

"Hey," she mewed after touching noses with Tinypaw and licking Ashespaw's shoulder. She pulled back and gasped. "Tinypaw, what happened to you?"

"Later. Salmonstar's calling for a Clan meeting," Tinypaw grunted. Brookstream was padding around, dabbing ointments and cobwebs to injuries, wise enough not to ask what happened.

Salmonstar leaped onto the Highrock, crying out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The ones who went to the Gathering were already there, while others began to make their way to Salmonstar.

Once everyone was settled below the Highrock, Ashespaw noticed that Salmonstar looked almost anxious, but it faded quickly. His leader looked up to the sky, still sprinkled with stars and inhaled, closing his eyes briefly, wondering how to deliver the shocking report to the rest of his Clan.

"What's going on?" Fawnpaw muttered, echoing the thoughts of cats who had not heard the news yet. However, she was one of the few. What happened at the Gathering traveled like wildfire throughout the camp. Lionclaw was repeating it to a circle of cats around him, listening intently, but he stopped as soon as Salmonstar started talking.

"I am sure some of you know what had occurred at the Gathering a few moments ago, but I shall repeat it for those who have not yet known. WindClan… WindClan has announced that a warrior from ThunderClan brutally murdered an apprentice from their Clan in cold-blood."

Stunned silence met his words, but Fawnpaw made a small choking sound, her blue eyes wide with horror.

Salmonstar sighed, looking very tired. "I will not question my warriors, nor doubt their loyalty and courage. But a warrior with those said virtues but without honor is worth lower than crowfood." He flicked his tail to dismiss his Clan and leaped down from the Highrock, looking deeply troubled. Mapleleaf immediately joined him, licking his ears rapidly, and Quailfeather padded after her, his eyes narrowed.

"…and then Badgerstripe exploded and pounced on that fleabag! I wished I were in his paws," Tinypaw growled, flexing his sore muscles, wincing. "You should have seen it, Fawnpaw. Everyone was fighting, even the cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan. But StarClan covered the moon, and we all went home." Fawnpaw blinked slowly, her lower jaw hanging uselessly.

"Fawnpaw, you look ridiculous. Try to be an example for your sister-though she's perfectly fine!" Silvermist snapped, "you look like a kit slapped by a rattlesnake." That made Fawnpaw close her mouth, but she still swallowed nervously.

"But who could kill another cat… I trust everyone here," she meowed anxiously. Ashespaw tried to understand her confusion, but he couldn't. Although he barely remembered his birth family, he could never connect with the cats he grew up with, except for a selected few.

After all, he was a fox, and they were cats. It pained him sometimes, but he knew there was a line marked between them very clearly.

Oh, how he knew.

---

"Wut Ah dunt uhndestund es why ev'ryun ahsuum ets a whareeuh?"

Tinypaw glanced at Ashespaw from the moss he was gathering. "What?"

"Ah mean, de keeler cud be a queen o' ehldur o' ket, ruhte?"

Tinypaw shrugged. "Warriors are more capable, I guess. But that is a point." Ashespaw nodded, and carried the moss between his teeth. Darktail wasn't around again, but he kept his mouth shut. Besides, gathering moss took a lot less energy than training.

As the two apprentices approached the main camp, Ashespaw noticed the tension. Cats were looking at each other warily, their fear scent noticeable.

_Anyun cud be de keeler. Nuthin' es sahfe aneemur_, Ashespaw thought.

"Ashespaw, can you carry the moss? I just remembered that I have to go to a hunting patrol soon," meowed Tinypaw.

"Shur," Ashespaw muttered between mouthfuls of moss.

"Thanks," Tinypaw replied, touching his shoulder with his tail before padding away.

Ashespaw sighed, bowing down to catch the moss with his sharp teeth.

"Salmonstar! Salmonstar! Oh, someone, please!" At first Ashespaw thought the caller was Silvermist, but he realized that the slender she-cat was actually Stormpaw. Stormpaw stumbled into the clearing, her usually glossy silver coat ruffled by the wind. Ashespaw frowned. Wasn't she supposed to be on a border patrol? What was the young apprentice doing here? He shook his head and went on his path to replace the dirty moss. He'll find out sooner or later.

---

"Here you go, Frostheart," Fawnpaw mewed, nudging a vole to the white elder. Frostheart just gave her a happy yet sloppy smile, and bent down to eat it. Fawnpaw smiled back, her own stomach growling.

Blossompelt looked up at her from her daughter, who was finally asleep. "Would you like to have a bite or two?"

"Not until she changes the bedding," Toadfoot grumbled.

"Ashespaw would be here soon with it," promised Fawnpaw.

"Not likely," grunted Toadfoot, and he yawned.

Fawnpaw was about to retort something, but paused when she heard a familiar voice wailing up a storm. She sighed; her sister could be so dramatic at times. It was probably a thorn in her paw or something. However, her curiosity got better of her. She stood up.

"Mind if I go now?" She asked the elders. Toadfoot just grunted, and Fawnpaw left to see what all the commotion was about. She squeezed in between Dappleleaf and Quailfeather, who were about to go on a patrol. Lionclaw was already at the scene as if on cue, comforting his apprentice with surprising tenderness.

Stormpaw stopped wailing, but was reduced to sniffles as Lionclaw stroked her gently with his tail. "Tell us what happened," he said gently.

Stormpaw gave him a watery but grateful glance before starting. "W-we're patrolling the border, and… and then WindClan attacked us! Darktail sent me to get help, b-but I think it's too late!" She burst into bawling again, and Lionclaw licked her forehead quickly before straightening up. "Quailfeather?"

"Salmonstar's on a hunting patrol," the deputy mewed, and turned to face the others. "All right, I want Dappleleaf, Fawnpaw, and I to go help the patrol. The rest of you stay back. WindClan might choose to attack camp while we're away. Thank you, Stormpaw. You may stay back."

"No, I want to go," she mewed firmly. Quailfeather looked at her briefly and nodded.

Fawnpaw glanced at Dappleleaf. He eyes were lighting up with the prospect of battle. Fawnpaw herself felt sinking horror. There would be bloodshed, and she couldn't stand fighting. _Mousebrain, fighting for your Clan is being part of a warrior! Nobody likes fighting either, so stop being such a mewling kit, _she chided herself.

"All right, move it," Quailfeather yowled, and ran into the forest. The warriors sped after him, yowling battle cries into the air. Fawnpaw stayed silent, running besides Dappleleaf.

It only seemed like heartbeats to her as they hurtled through the undergrowth without stopping. Fawnpaw burst blindly from a bush, blinking.

Dappleleaf flung herself onto a WindClan warrior. From what she had heard, she wasn't surprised that it was Squirreltail. Squirreltail had Darktail pinned on the ground, tearing at the black tom's fur.

Unlike Dappleleaf, Quailfeather did not launch himself at the foes. Instead, he weaved expertly between the cats, striking below and nipping at lightning speed.

Fawnpaw inhaled and launched herself into the battle, the blood pulsing in her nervously. She barely dodged a blow from a young flame-colored tom who looked like he was a few moons younger than her.

_He looks scared too,_ she thought, and dealt him with a heavy blow to the head with an unsheathed paw. He fell to the ground in a dizzy heap, amber eyes confused. Fawnpaw didn't have the gumption to do anything more to him, and she searched for another opponent. At the same exact moment, she spotted a flicker of white at her right. Snarling, to she turned around to only meet sharp claws coming towards her speedily. She ducked, and the claws only clipped her ear. The white she-cat yowled, and bit down at Fawnpaw's shoulder. Fawnpaw hissed in pain, and raked her hind paws wildly. Suddenly, she felt the pressure lessen, and she scrambled up, panting hard. Her father had chased away the white she-cat, who was running away to her side of the border with her tail tucked between her legs.

"Are you all right, Fawnpaw?" Redpelt asked. Fawnpaw smiled weakly at Redpelt.

"Watch out!" She cried, and Redpelt scooted to the side, smirking as a gray tom slammed face-first into the ground. He nodded at Fawnpaw, and raced back to help Stormpaw. Fawnpaw gazed at her sister for a moment, a pang of jealousy trailing in her stomach. Her sister was fighting brilliantly with all the determination of LionClan on her attractive face. It didn't help that Stormpaw was younger than her.

The battle was just a haze of claws and fur, and Fawnpaw spent most of her time concentration on defending herself instead of attacking, hating to spill blood. She even caught a snippet of Dappleleaf's stiff conversation with a gray WindClan tom. There was the blood caked on her paws, but it seemed that Dappleleaf couldn't bring herself to attack this certain cat.

They locked eyes with each other. "I'm sorry," Dappleleaf mewed quietly, her muscles still tensed.

The gray tom shook his head, his amber eyes laden with grief. "She was my daughter, did you know that? She was my daughter, and she's dead now."

"I said I was sorry," Dappleleaf repeated, "but I swear, I don't know who did it."

The tom narrowed his eyes, and Dappleleaf flinched. "It doesn't matter," he replied hollowly, "ThunderClan must pay." Dappleleaf narrowed her eyes for a second, and she pounced on the tom after a heartbeat of hesitation.

"Fawnpaw!" Quailfeather called, pausing from battle. "It's not use, we're outnumbered. Call the other patrols! Salmonstar's at Sk--" His words were cut off as the ginger apprentice pounced on him.

She nodded, feeling a little guilty by the flicker of relief in her heart. She sped up, dodging claws and snarling cats.

_Please, StarClan guide me to Sky Oak as swiftly as I can. I don't want to be too late._

**I didn't this in a hurry, so please don't kill me.**

**Aw, poor Sparrowwing. He's a lot different now, methinks. Anyways, feel free to grab a cookie while reviewing!**


	10. Ch 8: Aftermath

**I do not own Warriors! Phew, I remembered the disclaimer this time.**

**To Reader ( ): It is quite all right. I hope this chapter meets your satisfaction. But homework, school, life, etc gets into the way sometimes, you see. As for Ashespaw… we will see how he turns out. However, I don't think he will become evil. He doesn't have the right stuff.**

**Let us not forget about our lovable (or not so lovable) grumpy fox back at camp, shall we? **

**Chapter 8:**

He knew he was lazy and that he would get scolded later, but he did nothing anyway.

So now he was sunning himself on a rock in their forest, the light warming his pelt pleasantly. He sighed in bliss, closing his eyes and feeling tired (as if he did anything!) and sleepy. The young fox rolled over reluctantly to slide off of the boulder, padding back to camp, hoping nobody noticed his absence.

---

"Well done, Gingerpaw!" Salmonstar praised, and Pigeonflight smiled. Gingerpaw's green eyes gleamed with pride.

"That squirrel was so slow it could have been a snail!" Gingerpaw mewed proudly. Salmonstar frowned slightly at the young cat's immodesty. Gingerpaw was a brilliant fighter and excellent hunter, but his head was swelled to a certain degree.

Gingerpaw was scrapping at the dirt, digging a shallow hole for his prey. "Why can't Dappleleaf train me?"

Salmonstar sighed. "I suppose her wound from a battle moons ago is playing up again."

"I bet it was from the fox attack," Gingerpaw muttered.

Pigeonflight spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. "Why ask? You should know that, being her apprentice."  
Gingerpaw didn't answer. Pigeonflight looked somewhat suspicious, and Salmonstar prayed she wouldn't press on.

"Salmonstar!" A newcomer cried, and the hunting patrol looked up, startled. "Salmonstar, a WindClan patrol attacked our patrol on the border!" Fawnpaw gasped, panting hard from running so fast. Salmonstar tensed and sprang up to his feet. "We have to help them!" he declared*, and sped to the border without a second thought. Gingerpaw scuffed some dirt on top of the dead squirrel hastily to follow after Pigeonflight, who was bounding after Salmonstar.

"Are you all right?" he asked soothingly. Fawnpaw glared at him.

"Fine," she spat, and he looked hurt. "I-I mean, I'm okay, but you better go help them!" She winced as Gingerpaw nudged her wound on the shoulder gently with his nose.

"You look tired," he murmured, "let me help you back to camp." Fawnpaw looked at him warily.

"I can go back and get myself treated, don't worry," she mewed curtly. But when he padded at her side on the way to camp, she did not complain.

---

Ashespaw was confused.

First, not one cat seemed to notice his absence, which in his opinion, was rather a very long time. But the rock was warm…

Second, a good portion of the Clan looked tired, and had bleeding scratches on their fur. Great StarClan, did he miss a battle?

Third… why, for the love of mousedung, was Fawnpaw leaning against Gingerpaw?

Nothing made sense… not that it did before, that is.

Trying not to be noticed, Ashespaw slunk to the fresh-kill pile, a vole limp in his jaws. He thanked his lucky stars that he had the sense to at least catch some prey.

Setting down the vole, he stretched and tried to look pitiful and solemn like everyone else. Despite of her wounds, Dappleleaf looked very pleased with herself as Brookstream dabbed herbs on her scratches.

"What's going on?" Tinypaw mewed in disbelief in Ashespaw's ear. Ashespaw turned to Tinypaw.

"Uh, ah battel?" he growled sarcastically.

"No, I mean, look!" Tinypaw flicked his tail at Fawnpaw, who at Gingerpaw's side. "What's up with that?"

"'Ow should Ah knuh?" Tinypaw shook his head.

"ThunderClan!" Salmonstar yowled from the Highrock. "A few moments ago, Squirreltail led WindClan to attack us on a border patrol." The gathered cats hissed, and many claws unsheathed.

Badgerstripe leaped up to his feet. "Can we just stand here and wait as WindClan spills ThunderClan blood?" he yowled angrily.

Salmonstar looked at his defiant warrior straight in the eye. "I will not allow bloodshed on Thun---"

"Blood has already been shed," Badgerstripe snarled, "while we are just sitting here. It is time to take action!"

Salmonstar bristled. "Thank you, Badgerstripe," he replied stiffly. "But I am quite aware that I am the Clan leader, not you." Dappleleaf smirked as Badgerstripe sat back down, still looking mutinous but abashed.

Quailfeather stepped up. "Long ago, the great Firestar planned a meeting with WindClan in order to avoid bloodshed. Perhaps we can do it again. Arrange a peaceful meeting with Silentstar, Salmonstar. It will do good to all of the Clans." There was a moment of silence before Salmonstar nodded. Badgerstripe and a few other cats were still looking rebellious, but they said nothing.

"Until then, let us have no quarrel with WindClan."

Ashespaw snorted. "Ah dubt WundClan wud ferget dat un of us killed der Clanmate." Tinypaw glanced at him.

"Shh! Are you loyal to ThunderClan or not?"

Ashespaw shrugged. "Ah lev 'ere, dun Ah?"

_Ah ahm loyal. Ah ahm._

**Just updated for the sake of updating... sorry if this is too short and plain.**


	11. Ch 9: The NotSoInnocentNursery

**Sorry for the long delay. **

**I tried to make his accent readable this time… anyways, please read and review! Flames are welcomed.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

For some strange reason, Ashespaw was sulking again.*

He wasn't chosen for the meeting with WindClan… how odd. _Because ye ah fox, an' dey all cats_, Ashespaw thought bitterly. What was he sent to do again? Change the bedding as always. Huffing, he picked up the moss (oh, how he detested the taste now) and trudged to the nursery. Silvermist was in there, whispering to Goosekit. When she saw Ashespaw, she narrowed her eyes in hatred. The kits no longer clamored around Ashespaw anymore; and Ashespaw told himself that he didn't mind. But it was hard not to shoot Silvermist a dirtly look. He was sorely tempted until Mapleleaf spoke.

"Ashespaw, would you please ask Brookstream to come in?" Mapleleaf asked, "I think Pebblekit is coming down with whitecough." A usually fierce queen and even fiercer warrior, Mapleleaf looked motherly as she tenderly licked the coughing kit. Ashespaw grunted, and headed out. _Ahm dun need te be ordered bah mewlin' kets_, he thought furiously. _Ah could be travelin' te de WindClan bordeh._ The fact that Mapleleaf slipped out of the nursery to get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile a few minutes later did not help his dark mood. If she was able to get some food, why not fetch Brookstream too? Ashespaw's narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"Having a bad day already?" A voice pipped up. It was Fawnpaw. She was giving herself a quick wash before training with Badgerstripe… which reminded Ashespaw that Darktail was too busy "hunting" to train with him. Ashespaw glared at Fawnpaw.

"Wot does et look like?" He snapped. Fawnpaw sighed.

"Look, Ashespaw, I know you're disappointed—"

"Ahm not!"

"—but none of the apprentices got chosen! Salmonstar only brought warriors." Ashespaw responded with a huff. Fawnpaw sighed again, and flicked her tail goodbye. "Badgerstripe looks impatient," she murmured, and padded away to her mentor. Badgerstripe nodded at Fawnpaw as she approached him, but his eyes strayed to Ashespaw, his expression full of distaste. Ashespaw clenched his teeth in anger, his tail flicking back and forth. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bush and Ashespaw's large ear flicked towards the sound. It was Darktail. Ashespaw knew that if he sniffed hard enough, there would be the slight scent of a cat from a different Clan. Dangling from his mentor's jaws was a mouse; at least Darktail had the sense to go hunting in order to cover his absence. Ashespaw slunk away, trying not to be noticed. He didn't want to confront Darktail. However, Darktail caught sight of the young fox, and flicked his tail. Unwillingly, Ashespaw dragged himself over.

"Ashespaw."

"Darktail." Ashespaw's voice was flat, and Darktail's whiskers twitched. He set down the mouse at their feet and stared at Ashespaw. Ashespaw stared at his paws, trying not to snap.

Darktail studied his apprentice for a moment. "I was hunting, Ashespaw."

"Yeah, sha ye were," Ashespaw muttered. Darktail sighed, but did not press on the subject.

"Anyways, meet me at the training hollow."

Ashespaw couldn't contain himself. "Ah'out tahme. Ahm getting fat like a medicine cat, doin' nuthin' all day." As soon as he had said it out loud, Ashespaw regretted his words.

Darktail stared at Ashespaw. "Medicine cats heal the sick and take care of the Clan. Most of all, they are the connections to StarClan. Treat them with respect, Ashespaw, as Brookstream has done to you." Ashespaw nodded, his face flushed, but Darktail had already walked away. Ashespaw trotted to Brookstream's den, scowling the whole way. Brookstream was arranging the herbs, and she looked up when she saw Ashespaw.

"Anything wrong?" she asked, glancing up.

"Mapleluf's ket needs somethin'," Ashespaw muttered. Brookstream nodded, used to the apprentice's surliness.

"Thanks. You can go tell Mapleleaf that I'll be right there."

_Ahm always sent ohn uh'ands,_ he thought angrily, walking back to the nursery… again. He was getting tired of being stepped on like crowfood all the time. _Ahm no bettuh den crowfud._

His head was swimming as he walked back to the nursery. At first, he was too busy wallowing in his misery to notice anything. But soon, he realized something was terribly wrong. His nose told him first before he had even walked into the nursery… for there was a foul stench of blood.

And murder.

---

"Good, good, Fawnpaw. You'll surprise any sneaky warrior in no time," Badgerstripe praised his apprentice. Fawnpaw turned red at the sudden praise, and mewed her thanks shyly. "In fact, your warrior ceremony is near, isn't it?"

Fawnpaw nodded, wondering what this was leading to. Badgerstripe continued on. "We should have your assessment soon. You're almost twelve moons old, I believe."

"Thirteen," Fawnpaw pointed out, but her heart was brimming with excitement.

"I was close," Badgerstripe said casually. "What do you say?"

Fawnpaw stopped dreaming, and pictured a certain sulky face in her mind. She deflated. "I can't leave my friends."

Badgerstripe's smiling face froze for a second. "Warriors always leave their apprentice friends behind for a few moons," he meowed. "Gingerpaw and Tinypaw are around the same age as you."

"No…. No, I mean Ashespaw." As soon as she said it out loud, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Badgerstripe narrowed his eyes.

"That fox. Will never---"

"He's only six moons younger," Fawnpaw said quickly, her heart thumping. "I can wait."

Badgerstripe stopped. "Ashespaw… is unhealthy for you, Fawnpaw." Fawnpaw bristled.

"How?"

Badgerstripe paused for a second. "There are plenty of other apprentices to know," he said slowly. "Like Gingerpaw. And Tinypaw. But not that fox. You know I do not approve."

"He's… my friend," Fawnpaw whispered.

"Foxes cannot be friends with cats. He will never become a warrior." Fawnpaw shook her head.

"No, no…" she spluttered, backing away. "I'll show you. He'll show you. Ashespaw can and _will _be a warrior."

Badgerstripe stared at his apprentice steadily. "Very well. Let's go back to camp. There's a patrol coming up that I have to go on."

The two padded back to camp without another word, tension between them.

---

What's going on? Fawnpaw wondered. The camp was eerily silent and desolated. She sniffed the air. The scents seemed to be coming from the nursery. But how? No new kits were due around this time… Fawnpaw followed the tracks and the scents to the nursery, her curiosity burning. What she saw made her blood go cold.

Every ThunderClan cat was piled around the nursery, muttering or even just sitting there in shock. Everyone looked tensed or shaken…. The only noise was Fawnpaw's very own mother, Silvermist. The beautiful tabby was screaming, her blue eyes wide.

"Look! Look! My poor kit… he killed her, I know it!" Silvermist screeched, her tail flicking wildly. Nobody glanced her way, the glazed look on everyone's faces. Fawnpaw slipped into the den with ease, a sick feeling in her stomach.

It wasn't the blood pooling at her paws, nor the darkness of the nursery. It wasn't the fact that her sister was lying on the ground; her stomach was slit wide open and eyes glazed in death.

No. The scent of a fox hit her nostrils, and Fawnpaw's eyes went wide with horror.

_No… it can't be_, she thought wildly, but her eyes did not betray her. _He never looked so much like… a _fox_ before._

Ashespaw was toweringg over the dead body of Goosekit, his paws dark with blood.

***= sarcasm, folks. Use it well.**

**Dun dun dun duh… Ooh, what would happen next?**


	12. Ch 10: Greetings from StarClan!

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chappie. It made my day considerably, and I am in a good mood. I acknowledge that Ashespaw's accent is getting a bit out of control, and I will try to curb it a bit. Special thanks to Ajedi32 who pointed out a very important fact.**

**Short chapter for today. This is just Ashespaw's thoughts while he is unconscious… which aren't very coherent. Also, a mysterious visitor appears...**

Everything happened much too fast.

_Come with me._

One minute he was staring at the lifeless body of Goosekit, the next at Lionclaw's striking paw. Then it was all black.

Dung. He was knocked out.

_Come with me._

Where in the world did the blood come from? His head was swimming, but he couldn't move or scream.

_Come with me._

It was strange how he kept on thinking of that visitor.

_Come with me. _

"Hey, quite dreaming and wake up."

_Come with me._

"Wake up."

_But I don't want to!_ Ashespaw thought fiercely. His head really hurt. Didn't this speaker see the blow on his head?

"Oh, I saw it, mousebrain. StarClan sees everything."

StarClan? Curious, Ashespaw opened his eyes. He was in a grassy glade, the air cool and gentle. In the distance, he heard owls hooting their calls. Was it night already? But his gaze was drawn to a single creature in the middle of the clearing, her bright ginger fur contrasting against the shadowy trees.

"Took you long enough."

Ashespaw blinked, and tried to speak. Nothing came out. He cleared his throat, and tried again . "Who… who ahr ye?"

The ginger she-cat flicked her tail. "Good question. I always forget to say my name. Of course, I don't get to do this very much. It's always those leaders and medicine cats. The name's Squirrelflight."

Ashespaw nodded, his vision going slightly hazy.

Squirrelflight studied Ashespaw for a heartbeat. "Interesting. You didn't faint or gasp in shock. Underneath that foxy skin, you're still different." Ashespaw glared at her. "Hey, don't get offended. You and I both know it's true."

"Ah…. S'puse," Ashespaw admitted. Squirrelflight nodded, and gave her ruffled chest fur a quick lick. "So…" Ashespaw cleared his throat again.

Squirrelflight looked up. "Huh? Oh yes. Being a messenger and all from StarClan, I'm delivering important news." She cleared her own throat, and began in a mocking deep voice. "Beware of the enemy within."

Ashespaw blinked. "Er… dat's all?"

Squirrelflight rolled her green eyes. "Want me to add in a few famines and droughts?"

"No…"

"Okay then." Squirrelflight smirked. "I have another message for you. A personal one." She cantered towards him, glowing brighter with each pawstep, and Ashespaw cowered in her light. She was illuminated by some radiant force. Closing his eyes, Ashespaw tried not to cringe.

"Wake. _Up_." The clearing swirled around him, and the stars began twinkling fiercely, hurting his eyes.

_Come with me._

_We are the same._

**Flames and Squirrelflight-haters are welcomed. In my mind, Squirrelflight is still the swashbuckling, awesome apprentice she was instead of this uber-depressed, shunned warrior. **

**Cookies are at the doorway. Feel free to grab one on your way out to review.**


	13. Ch 11: Waking Up

**pyco fox and AquaFreez: Yes, Squirrelflight is pretty awesome, isn't she?**

**Ash: Thanks for reviewing! I will continue, but you never know when writer's block pops up.**

**Everything is going to tie in the end, I promise. If not, you can hit me on the head as many times as you like. **

**I do not own Warriors. Disclaimers are so useless. If I did, Warriors would be a little more mature. ^^ However, I do not, so now Ashfur is the traitor (reaaaaaaaaaally, I never expected that) and Leafpool and Crowfeather had unprotected sex. I mean seriously, someone should invent kitty condoms for those too! **

**Methinks I just scarred the younger audience… ^^**

"Do you think he's awake?"

"Fawnpaw, that's the tenth time today."

"He doesn't look like he's breathing!"

"No, he just—on second thought, he does look kind of dead."

"What? Tinypaw, don't joke around!"

"Hey, don't attack my ears like that! I was just pulling your tail! Sorry."

"It's not funny if Ashespaw is dead!" There was a pause. "'Cept your apology. I'm sorry about your ea—"

"That's enough, you two. Ashespaw needs rest. You two bicker like an old couple."

"Aw, Brookstream—"

"We aren't a couple!" There was an awkward pause.

"I don't care if you two are StarClan's gift. Now out! Shoo!"

There was some rustling, and Ashespaw groaned. His eyelids felt heavy, and he struggled to open them. Brookstream whirled around, her figure a blur in his hazy vision.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Brookstream dabbed something wet on his head. "There was a rather powerful blow on your head. Of course, Lionclaw meant no harm, but you can't blame him for panicking like that. Still, you took longer to wake up than the usual patient," Brookstream mewed briskly, shuffling her various herbs around.

Ashespaw responded by groaning. "'Ow… 'ow long 'ahv Ah been en 'ere?" He dimly remembered the past events… there was blood… Oh no, and Goosekit was dead… how was Fawnpaw going to react?

Brookstream looked up. "Two days." Ashespaw closed his eyes again. Bits and pieces were coming back to him again, including the dream from… StarClan. He still wasn't sure if it was real, or even if _StarClan_ was real.

_Squirrelflight looked real,_ he thought. _She did._ He tried to scramble up from the nest. _What did she say again? I have to tell someone._

"Lie back down if you want to train again in your life," Brookstream ordered, pushing Ashespaw down. Ashespaw grunted, but obeyed. "Good. Now, hold still for a moment." She applied something damp again on his injury, soothing the burning sensation. Ashespaw sighed, too dazed to do anything else but relax. He couldn't think anymore, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**I wanted to show a bit more Fawn and Tiny interaction. :D **

**Er, yeah. Disappointing chapter for the rather long wait… *hides* But I think the writer's block came up just then. What do you guys suggest? Best idea gets a Blanc plushie!**


	14. Ch 12: Recovery, Sort of

**The twelve chappie; I hope you guys like it! Before we start, I like to thank all my reviewers for their ideas and advice. *hands out special Blanc cookies* However, the plushie goes to… Ajedi32! Thanks!**

Over the course of the next few days, Ashespaw recovered remarkably well, but his restlessness grew too. Despite of her success in healing him, Brookstream was now longing for him to scat and leave her alone of his constant whining and sighing. She could have felt pity for the young fox, but the memories of snapping teeth and malicious amber eyes still floated in her mind whenever she caught sight of him. Supressing a shudder, she went over and sniffed Ashespaw's wound, gently prodding it with her nose.

"Hey, wotch et, 'ould ye?" Ashespaw growled. Brookstream sighed and took a step back.

"Well, good news for both of us. You can go out now. Just come back for the next few sunrises for a bit of herbs and whatnot." Ashespaw blinked.

"Really? " Ashespaw stood up, his eyes sparkling.

Brookstream's tail flicked in slight amusement. "It's not every day I tell a wounded creature that they're healed." But Ashespaw had already hurtled out of the den before she even finished speaking. Sighing, Brookstream collected the fluttering herbs as the apprentice sped by without another word.

Apprentices will be apprentices… and a fox will be a fox, Brookstream thought.

Ashespaw didn't stop until he reached the apprentices' den. "Fahnpaw! Tineepaw!" When nobody responded back, he pushed through the brambles. Gingerpaw was talking to Fawnpaw in a low voice while Tinypaw bristled.

"She doesn't want to go hunting with you, so quit it!" Tinypaw meowed hotly.

"Yeah," Fawnpaw hissed, glaring at Gingerpaw.

"Hey, with that fox gone, you can hang around with me," Gingerpaw coaxed smoothly, his back turned to Ashespaw.

"Ahm not gone, at lest nut yet," Ashespaw said loudly. Gingerpaw jumped and turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the kit killer," Gingerpaw sneered, and shoved Ashespaw out of the way before he could retort. "I'll be surprise if my mentor will ever look to you as a son anymore." Ashespaw shook his red pelt, glaring at Gingerpaw's retreating figure. He turned to his two friends, his mood slightly dampened.

Asshespaw grinned at them, flashing two rows of sharp teeth. "That ol' medicen cat let meh out." Tinypaw flinched.

"That's nice," Fawnpaw said softly. Tinypaw shuffled his paws, avoding Ashespaw's gaze. The red-furred apprentice finally noticed their awkwardness. "Wot's wrong?"

Tinypaw finally stopped studying his paws. ""Everyone is tolding us to stop hanging with around you." Fawnpaw sighed.

"Tinypaw, it's "everyone keeps telling us to stop hanging around with you,'" Fawnpaw corrected him.

"How should I know?"

"Because it's just proper!"

Ashespaw shook his head. "But ets always been like dat. Dey always tell ye te leave meh ahlone." Fawnpaw took a step up to Ashespaw, her blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Please, Ashespaw, try to understand. It's different now, and—"

"Because Ahm ah keeler naho?" Ashespaw hissed, trying to keep his outrage under control. "I thought ye were mah friends!"

Fawnpaw gave a small gulp, and he realized that she was trying not to cry. "We still are, Ashespaw!" Tinypaw nodded fervently, but Ashespaw had already stalked away. Fawnpaw shuddered, biting her lip, and Tinypaw flicked his tail over her shoulder gently.

**Methinks I just made Fawnpaw and Tinypaw lose all the potential fans they had. ^^ Short chappie cuz I'm too lazy to write more.**


	15. Ch 13: Oh, Dung

**You better get used to this… I may write about 1000 words then disappear for months. :D I hope this fulfills your wishes… or whatever. I'll try to update sooner! Writer's block is slowly fading… sort of.**

**I do not own Warriors. If I did, cats cats would not have 'magikil' powers.**

_This can't be happening,_ Ashespaw thought frantically as his heart pounded. _My _friends_…_ He lost his train of thought for a minute, absorbed into an attack of self-pity*.

"Not so high and mighty anymore, eh?" He felt his blood literally freeze as he came face to face with a certain tortoiseshell she-cat, her amber eyes boring calming into his own. He wanted to rip his gaze away from hers, but the weird light cast in hers kept him memerized.

"You know, I sort of get what you feel," she started lazily, smiling slightly.

"Eh," Ashespaw grunted. You have no idea, you crazy pile of dung! He wanted to scream instead.

Butterflywing nodded earnestly, still smiling. "I do. Nobody trusts you. Nobody trusts me. We're both outsiders." She took a step forward.

He took a step back.

"We're the same," she continued, cocking her head to the left. Her mouth stretched upwards into a grin, flashing sharp white teeth. "But in the end, fox, you'll prove to them." Her sweet tone suddenly dropped to a dangerously low growl, and her hackles rose. "You'll prove to them that you're nothing but a fox, a killer of cats.

"Fox, we're the same, but many times more different. Mark my words."

Ashespaw swallowed nervously, tearing his gaze away from the strange, dancing light in her eyes.

"There you are, Butterflywing!" Blossompelt rasped, limping rapidly to her daughter without looking at Ashespaw's direction. "Come on now, there's a juicy vole waiting for you back at our den."

"Yes, Mama," Butterflywing said, her voice suddenly meek and helpless, a radical change to her earlier passionate tone to Ashespaw. She followed obediently back with her mother without a second glance at the bemused apprentice, as if nothing had passed between them. It was almost civil… for a fox and an insane she-cat still looking for revenge on his kin.

But her meaning was clear. Insane or not, she knew the abyss between them.

She might as well have created it herself.

Ashespaw landed with a thud on the sandy ground of the training hollow, his mentor frowning down on him.

"Ashespaw, I want you to concentrate. You're suppose to attack me, not tickle me!" Darktail snapped.

"Eh? Wot?"

Darktail exhaled sharply. "Look, I know that this is all a shock-"

"Oh, so have yoo be'n ahcuzed of keeling ah lettle ket befo', Ah wunder?"

"No," Darktail said calmly, "but you have to prove to them, Ashespaw." Those words were so eerily familiar is Butterflywing's that Ashespaw had to suppress a shudder. "If you want to become a warrior, think like one. I'm attack your weak side, what do you do now?"

"Uh… Ah dun knowh." Darktail seethed in anger visibly. Ashespaw felt a twinge of guilt. They were finally training, but he was acting like a stubborn thorn in a paw.

It didn't help that Gingerpaw and Tinypaw were both training and giving sidelong glances at him (although for different reasons).

"Weel," Ashespaw attempted, "Ah can… dodge?"

Darktail sighed. "Fair enough," he mewed, his whiskers twitching. "Let me demonstrate." Before Ashespaw could react, Darktail had already butted him down with his paw. Glowering at his cowering apprentice, Darktail snarled. "Ashespaw! Use your head! Is your brain filled with thistledown?"

"Pahaps less 'en yers," Ashespaw growled back boldly.

"Then show me," Darktail growled, his tail lashing. "I'm bigger and stronger, but you're much faster with your slighter build. Use your speed as your strength, FOX!"

Ashespaw snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. Yowling words he didn't know from the back of his throat, Ashespaw lunged at his mentor, taking the tom by surprise. A heartbeat later, Darktail was on the ground with Ashespaw towering over him.

"Fox, ye say? Weel, lookee 'eah, Dahkteel. Ahm a fox, an' dat who Ah be!" Ashespaw fumed. Darktail stared back, and suddenly the urge to rip out his mentor's throat left him, leaving Ashespaw feeling drained and guilty.

"Dahkteel, Ahm so—"

"No need to apologize, Ashespaw,' Darktail meowed quietly, shaking sand out of his pelt. "Do you want to train now… for real?"

"Yeah, Ah guess sho," Ashespaw replied, smirking slightly.

"Good. At least I know what to do when you're acting like a headless mouse. Let's begin."

Ashespaw scowled.

Ashespaw flexed his sore muscles, his tongue hanging out as he panted heavily. They had trained until it was nearly sundown. Still, there was a sort of satisfaction coming over to him… almost happy.

"Very good," Darktail said gruffly. "You're as fit as ever, even with my… absences."

Ashespaw meant to reply, but it only came out as a series of jumbled words that made no sense.

"You're tired. Get's some rest."

"Naw, Ahm fine!" Ashespaw rasped, straightening up. Darktail studied him carefully, hiding his bemusement. Where was this sudden drive coming from?

"All right," Darktail began doubtfully, but a sudden yowl of alarm cut the dark tom off. "What in StarClan's name…?" Ashespaw frowned impatiently, but Darktail had already hurried off to the sound. Sighing, he followed him.

Badgerstripe had cornered a dark-gray tom. Ashespaw bristled as a new and unpleasant scent hit his nostrils. The tom was from ShadowClan.

"What do you want, trespasser?" Badgerstripe snarled, his neck fur fluffing up.

The gray fur on the intruder was slicked with sweat… and blood. Curious, Ashespaw leaned forward, only to get pushed back by Brookstream.

"Come on, give him some space!" Brookstream ordered through a mouthful of herbs.

"You're going to treat a ShadowClanner?" Badgerstripe mewed in disgust.

"Listen to your medicine cat," Lionclaw snapped. Brookstream nodded her thanks swiftly before bending down on the tom. However, the tom just shook his head impatiently.

"I need to talk to Salmonstar… or your deputy," he wheezed, clearly out of breath.

"What is going on?" Salmonstar spoke, pushing through the crowd.

"This ShadowClan scum wants to talk to you," Badgerstripe snarled.

"Badgerstripe," Quailfeather reprimand quietly. The snarky tom fell silent, but he was still glaring at the ShadowClan tom.

"My name is Stormpelt… oh, that isn't important. My Clan is getting attacked. Please... help us," Stormpelt rasped, his tail lashing back and forth.

"Why should we?" Redpelt rumbled.

"Redpelt!" Silvermist cried.

"No, this is a honest question, Silvermist," Redpelt meowed, looking at Stormpelt indifferently.

"Redpelt, a Clan is in need, and I intend for ThunderClan to be there," Salmonstar said firmly, leaping up to his feet.

"Who is attacking you?" Quailfeather murmured.

Stormpelt stared at him. "Does it matter?" he growled. "Foxes."

Ashespaw felt unsteady on his feet as he lurched forward in shock, but quickly regained his balance.

_Oh… dung._ He shuffled back from the crowd, hoping nobody would remember him vainly. _I mean, that would be by any chance possible to forget at this moment, right?_ He thought sarcastically.

A tail brushed past his shoulder. "Salmonstar, I say that we let Ashespaw fight this battle," Darktail said loudly.

"What?" Salmonstar managed, blinking. Ashespaw's eyes widen in surprise and horror.

"Dahkteel, Ah-"

"Be quiet, Ashespaw. I'm doing this for you," Darktail hissed. He then lifted up his head to face Salmonstar square in the face. "Salmonstar, this is a chance to prove that Ashespaw is loyal to ThunderClan."

"Darktail, are you out of your mind?" Dappleleaf snarled, her neck fur rising. "It's… this is sadistic!"

"For all he knows, you are his only kin," Darktail replied calmly, "we fight our own kind; he can too. Who knows if these foxes know him?"

_Does anyone give a fig to what I want to say?_ Ashespaw wanted to yowl. But even if he was given a chance, Ashespaw would not know what to say.

"I will not allow it," Dappleleaf meowed coldly.

"You won't, but Salmonstar is leader here," Darktail challenged, looking at Salmonstar still.

Salmonstar betrayed not a shred of desperation to restore order in front of an enemy warrior. Looking as calm as ever, he nodded slightly at Darktail. "I have no doubt in your loyalty, Ashespaw, but others may," he said quietly to the gaping apprentice.

In a dazed stupor, it only felt like heartbeats before Ashespaw was racing along with his fellow Clanmates to aid ShadowClan in their plight.

_Oh, dung._

**All right, I command thee to review. Free cookies!**


	16. Ch 14: Foolish

**Sorry for the delay. Curse writer's block. And my dad. He disconnects the interenet nearly everyday because he thinks I'm watching "innapropriate material" online. Seriously? *end mini rant***

**This is going to be very short, due to the writer's laziness. Sorry to disappoint you. **

**I do not own Warriors. Firestar should be dead by now.**

_I wonder if that mouse I ate had babies._

That was his first thought as he entered the war zone in ShadowClan, the camp filled with battle cries, bloodied pelts, and flying claws.

_I wonder if that mouse I ate had babies._

The details of the battle were going fuzzy as he blindly slashed at some foxes, seeing himself in them. They were so alike. Nearly all of them were too drunk with rage to notice him.

_I wonder_. He knew he was thinking foolish thoughts. But the battle was foolish. It was foolish that he was even _here_, fighting against his own kind. It was foolish that he even_ existed_.

He dodged a blow, hearing the eerie cries of his own kind, so strange yet tantalizingly familiar. He wondered if those babies had babies too. Did they catch and eat those babies too?

_Foolish foolish foolish._

"Nebshar?" That single word jolted him out of his worthless musings as he locked eyes with a pair of piercing, amber eyes. Vixen.

And the battle seem to freeze for a second just for them as the two foxes stared at each other, one raised by outsiders, the other of the same blood.

Surprise was etched on her features, and the two just stared at each other, Ashespaw not knowing why.

_"Nebshar?"_

She was talking to _him._

**Flames are welcomed. You have free marshmallows to roast.**


End file.
